New Worlds, New Views
by lana-la-banana
Summary: When Calorman Academy and Hogwarts begin an exchange program, two unlikely students find themselves put together in everyway possible and find their views on life and each other are changing to ones they never would have expected
1. Sweet 16

Hermione Granger reached out and turned off her alarm clock. The morning sun was seeping in the eastern window and flooding the small dormitory. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Her four roommates were still sleeping and her ginger-furred cat, Crookshanks, was nowhere to be seen.  
  
She rolled out of bed, washed her face and put a clean uniform on. Hermione reached into her nightstand and pulled out her bottle of Sleakeazy All- Purpose Hair Straightener, put alittle on her fingers then ran them through her hair. Although her hair was noticeably less bushy than it was first year, Hermione put a little on every morning to take away the remaining bushiness, keeping it sleek and wavy.  
  
She gathered her books for her morning classes in her bookbag, then pinned her Prefect badge to her robes as she want down the spiral staircase to the common room. She had promised Harry and Ron that she would go over History of Magic notes with them before their examination that afternoon.  
  
The Great Hall was barren except for the teachers' table and a handful of students scattered across the house tables. Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table and helped herself to some porridge and toast before she began flipping through her note cards.  
  
She had been studying for five minutes when a pair of arms engulfed her from behind. Hermione turned to see her friend, Harry Potter, standing behind her.  
  
"Happy 16th Birthday, Hermione," he said, handing her a small golden box.  
  
"Oh! Thank you Harry."  
  
"Don't thank me yet. Open it!" he urged.  
  
Hermione undid the delicate scarlet ribbon and lifted the box lid. On a slight layer of cotton lay a thin gold chain on which hung a charm of the Gryffindor shield.  
  
"It's beautiful, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed taking the necklace out of its box. "Thank you!"  
  
"Here, "Harry said taking the necklace away from her, "I'll put it on for you."  
  
"Thank you." Hermione gathered up her hair in a hand and held it out of the way so it wouldn't get caught in the delicate clasp.  
  
Harry fastened the necklace around her neck and sat back to admire his handiwork. Hermione closed the distance by leaning forward and giving him a hug.  
  
"Thank you Harry. I love it."  
  
The tips of Harry's ears turned slightly red as he returned the hug.  
  
"You're welcome, Hermione," he said, breaking the embrace and reaching for the scrambled eggs. "I'm glad you like it."  
  
Hermione focused on her notes again, absentmindedly rubbing the charm between her fingers.  
  
Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. She turned her head and found Draco Malfoy staring at her from the Slytherin table. His expression quickly turned into a smirk, but Hermione could have sworn before the Ministry of Magic that the expression he wore was one of adoration. Two years ago that sort of thing would have scared her half to death, but now it simply made her curious. Malfoy had been "bumping into" Hermione, Harry and Ron so many times this year that Hermione knew it was no longer coincidental. Every time this happened, he went out of his way to make a conversation. Last week in Transfiguration, he willingly partnered up Hermione instead of working alone when they were the only two without partners. For the forty minutes in which they were transforming a raccoon into a cat, Malfoy was unusually courteous, did his share of the work and didn't make a single rude comment.  
  
Hermione would never admit it to anyone, but Malfoy's courteous behavior was wearing off on her. No one had to know that she was beginning to enjoy the coincidental meetings in the hall and was even starting to look forward to them. This would seem like treason on the high seas to both Harry and Ron, so Hermione kept her feelings to herself.  
  
Hermione turned back to her notes, studying the diagram on the Salem witch trials. Her mind, however, kept drifting back to that Transfiguration lesson when she and Malfoy were working together. The gentle way he guided her hand through the complex wave... the times he had made her laugh, purposely or not...  
  
'Snap out of it' she told herself. 'A boy, Malfoy none the less, is no reason to balk studying for History of Magic.' Malfoy was brilliant, there was no doubt about that; he was second in the year, right after Hermione. But this year he had been trying harder than usual: He was in the library almost as often as Hermione. Whether or not that time was spent studying, Hermione didn't know. All she knew was that he always seemed to need books that were close to were she was sitting.  
  
"Happy birthday Hermione." Hermione turned and saw her other good friend, Ron Weasely, standing behind her holding a present wrapped in what appeared to be old parchment.  
  
"Thank you, Ron," Hermione said taking the package and giving him a hug. He sat down on the other side of Hermione and helped himself to some bacon and eggs.  
  
"Sorry about the wrapping job," he said. "I'm not really keen at wrapping anything and then I couldn't find any wrapping paper-"  
  
"It's alright Ron," Hermione said undoing the Spell-o-Tape holding the package together. Inside was a crimson, leather-covered journal with the Hogwarts emblem embedded in gold on the front. The pages were made of heavy parchment, and Ron had gotten her a new eagle-feather quill to write with as well.  
  
"Thank you Ron," she said with another hug. "I'll use it a lot."  
  
"I'm glad you like it," he said smiling at her.  
  
Hermione smiled back. "I really do." The moment was broken by the arrival of post, delivered by at least a hundred owls. Harry's snowy white owl, Hedwig, landed on the table carrying a package and a letter.  
  
"It looks like Hedwig's brought something from your parents, Hermione," Harry said, untying the package from Hedwig's legs and handing it to Hermione.  
  
"Thanks Hedwig," Hermione said, offering the owl her toast crusts, which Hedwig accepted before flying off to the owlery.  
  
Hedwig's package did indeed contain a note and gift from her parents. She read the note first.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
Happy 16th Birthday, Darling! We hope that your Hogwarts studies are going well. Always remember that we are very proud of you.  
Much love,  
Mother and Father  
  
Hermione smiled and set the note aside. She reached for the package and undid the neat wrapping job. Inside the box was a large stack of magazines from the muggle world. They were filled with celebrities that Hermione had adored before finding out she was a witch.  
  
"Hermione, I can't believe you like this sort of thing," Ron said flipping through one. "There's nothing to them. It's all about make-up and boys and people wearing really freaky things."  
  
"Hey, even though the celebrities of the world have problems dressing, there is no reason to make fun of them," Hermione said.  
  
"I'm with Ron on this one, Hermione." Harry took another from the stack and flipped through it. "Look at what this bloke's wearing!"  
  
"That's enough!" Hermione grabbed the magazines out of their hands. "You're ruining fond memories of my childhood."  
  
Both boys doubled over laughing. "And what moments are those?"  
  
"Just leave the magazines alone."  
  
The threesome settled down slightly and resumed eating. Hermione had placed her gifts and cards in her bag and was just about to leave when a tawny owl landed beside her plate carrying a small box. She untied the package and offered the owl a piece of bacon.  
  
"That's odd. Who else do I know would send me a present by owl post?" Hermione asked shaking the box slightly.  
  
"No idea," Harry said setting his goblet down.  
  
"Maybe you have a secret admirer."  
  
"Go on... open it!" Harry urged.  
  
"I can't: I have to go to Arithmancy and you two have Divination. If you don't leave now you're going to be late. It takes at least five minutes to get to the North Tower from here."  
  
"And I thought my mum was staying home this year," Ron muttered to Harry who laughed.  
  
"I heard that," Hermione said smiling as she tucked the small box into her bag. "I'll see you two in Care of Magical Creatures." 


	2. Arithmacy and Care of Magical Creatures

Disclaimer-- JK Rowling owns everything: I only own my CD player (the CDs in it are burned so they're not really mine either), my cat, my notebiiks, a couple pens, well you get the idea.  
  
Enjoy this chapter and please review me on my work. If ya gotta flame me at least make it constructive critism-- that's all I ask.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She stood and left the Great Hall. it took less time than average to reach Professor Vector's classroom; Hermione sat down in her regular spot in the front right-hand corner and took out the small gold box.  
  
Hermione set it on her desk and stared at it for a moment. Who on earth sent it? No one except her parents sent her anything by owl post and Victor hadn't been in touch for over a year. Anyone at school would hand it to her rather than using an owl. She bit her lip. The last unmarked items sent to her was hate mail over Rita Sketter's article in the fourth year. Could it be any worse than the Bubotuber Pus? She highly doubted that anyone would send hate mail in such a nice package.  
  
Hermione cautiously undid the sapphire blue ribbon and lifted the box lid. Inside, resting in a velvet bag was a ring. It wasn't some cheap ring that you got at a dollar store; This one wouldn't have been out of place in Borshimes. It was silver with a black diamond in the middle and a crystal diamond on either side. At least she thought they were diamonds. The ring in itself was painstakingly beautiful. It was obvious that someone spent a lot of money on it, but there was no note. Why would anyone spend that much money on her and not say that they were the one giving it? The only people she knew that had enough money to go buy a ring like that were Harry and Draco. Harry would have said that he gave it ... leaving Draco.  
  
Draco. Draco Malfoy. The boy that had everything. The past five years of Hogwarts had proved to Hermione that Malfoy despised and detested every inch of her. Why would he blow an extraordinary amount of galleons on her? The girl he hated beyond reasonable measurement. The girl standing between him and being the top student in the year. The girl who had spent hours undoing his doings.  
  
Hermione slid the ring onto her right index finger where it fit perfectly. The class was beginning to file in, and Hermione began to take off the ring but left it there on second thought. No one would notice. She put the box in her bag and pulled out her notes and book.  
  
The bell rang, Professor Vector started class, and Hermione fell back into her good schoolgirl mode and began to take notes. Five minutes after class began, Draco Malfoy sauntered in.  
  
Since they were in a small classroom, there were just enough double desks to accommodate everyone. The other side of Hermione's desk was empty... and it was the only seat left in the room.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you are late again," Professor Vector said looking over the tops of her half-moon glasses.  
  
"Sorry, Professor," Malfoy said without the slightest amount of regret in his voice. "It wouldn't happen again."  
  
"That's what you promised me yesterday, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Vector said with a sigh. "Now go sit down; you've disturbed the class enough already."  
  
Malfoy gave her an infamous smirk and sat down next to Hermione. As he bent to take out his books, Hermione saw his eye catch on the ring. He turned away and with a suppressed smile, he turned to face Professor Vector and take notes.  
  
As Hermione bent to jot down a note, she chanced a side long glance at Malfoy. With grey-blue eyes, long lashes and silvery-blond hair slicked all the way back, Draco was easily one of the most attractive boys in the sixth year. Too bad that face was a total and complete facade. The past five years had been enough to teach Hermione that if Draco was as good a person as he looked, he would have been ordained a saint before his fourth birthday.  
  
Hermione made herself forget about Draco and let herself be sucked into the complex world of Arimancy. When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Hermione shoved her books into her bag and darted from the classroom, presenting no chance what so ever to try and make conversation.  
  
She arrived at Hagrid's hut five minutes before the bell to begin classes would ring. She sat, leaning against the hut and soaked up the afternoon sun, examining the ring. It was even more beautiful in the natural light, the diamonds sparkling in the sun.  
  
Hermione saw Harry and Ron coming across the lawn, jabbed the ring back onto her finger and walked across the lawn to greet them.  
  
"So, Hermione," Ron called, "who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Hermione asked reaching them.  
  
"Obviously you're getting married because I haven't seen that nice a ring used for anything else except for marriage," Ron joked grabbing her hand and examining the ring. "Who gave it to you and are those real diamonds?"  
  
"I think they are," Harry said also leaning in close to get a better view.  
  
"Okay this just feels weird," Hermione said taking off the ring and handing it to Harry. "You're making me feel like this really is an engagement ring."  
  
"Hermione, this ring is amazing." Harry kept turning it in the sun. "This diamond in the middle is at least 20 carats."  
  
"And how do you know that?"  
  
"I've spent many an afternoon polishing Aunt Petunia's jewelry," Harry said dryly.  
  
"They don't trust you to leave the yard, but they'll leave you alone with valuable jewelry," Ron said taking the ring from Harry. "Why does that not make sense?"  
  
"I also had Uncle Vernon standing over my shoulder the entire time telling me what was in each piece and what he was going to do to me if I damaged any of it."  
  
"Lovely family," Ron commented. "Hermione, who gave this to you?"  
  
"I don't know. There wasn't a name on the box. Hermione reclaimed the ring from Ron and put it back on her finger.  
  
"Hermione, I don't think you should do that," Harry said. "It could be hexed."  
  
"And this is coming from the guy who said I was paranoid when I thought the Firebolt was jinxed," Hermione retorted sardonically. "Besides, I've been wearing it all morning and nothing's happened."  
  
Their conversation was cut short by the start of Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"Everyone, c'mon," Hagrid said leading them towards the Forbidden Forest. "Yer goin' to want the whole time today."  
  
"I wonder what that great oaf has in store for us today," a drawling voice said behind Hermione. "Two galleons that it's some illegal beast."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, but didn't bother to turn around.  
  
"Malfoy, you would think that since we've been studying centaurs for the past week, we'd probably be doing the same thing today. Even Neville could figure that out."  
  
"God Granger. I was only joking, no need to go all brainiac on us."  
  
"Shut it Malfoy," Harry said stepping into the conversation.  
  
"Who is the famous Harry Potter defending today?" Draco asked sarcastically turning to face Harry. "That bloody oaf Hagrid or the mudblood Granger? Either of them seem to be able to fend for themselves."  
  
"I'm warning you Malfoy." Harry's face was turning red and his hands were balled into fists at his sides. "Crabbe and Goyle aren't here to save you neck this time."  
  
Both boys had been in the hospital wing for at least a week. They had stumbled across a copy of the Polyjuice Potion and decided to switch bodies for an hour. Predictably they had done something wrong and were stuck halfway between their body and the other's.  
  
"What makes you think that I need them to beat you to a pulp?" Malfoy said, his blue-gray eyes boring into Harry's.  
  
This statement surprised Hermione, who never thought of Malfoy being capable of holding his own in a fight. But a second later, it made sense-- he had four years of Quidditch training under his belt after all.  
  
"Malfoy! Harry! Break it up yeh ter!" Hagrid's voice boomed before quieting to give instructions to the class. "Since we've been studying centaurs for the past week, yer going to put what yeh've learned to the test. Ronan has kindly agreed to hide in the forest. There are clues about his whereabouts hidden among things that we associate with centaurs."  
  
"We're going into the forest?" Draco asked, his voice rising several octaves. The last time Hermione heard his voice that shrill was when Filtch announced that they were going into the forest for a detention. It seemed that Draco's trepidation of the forest hadn't decreasedover the years.  
  
"Yeh'll be in no danger," Hagrid continued. "Yer only goin' to be in a small area on the edge. Ronan an' I combed the place this mornin'. There's nuthin' dangerous in there."  
  
"We have differing opinions of dangerous." Malfoy muttered, his voice still several pitches above it's normal tone.  
  
"Not so brave now, are you Malfoy?" Harry said with a touch of taunting in his voice. "Still haven't gotten over your cold feet? Well, maybe not cold. Downright frigid is more like it."  
  
"Shut up Harry. When you ask girls out, your feet make mine look like hot tamales."  
  
"Malfoy, you say one more word..."  
  
"I heard that not only did Cho turn you down for the Yule Ball two years ago, but she also turned you down at last year's Christmas and Valentine's Day dances."  
  
"Think we should intervene?" Ron whispered to Hermione.  
  
"Nah. One of them would bit of our heads if we tried. Besides, this is getting interesting."  
  
"And then you asked Parvati, and after the Yule Ball incident she wouldn't go with you either. So you 'came down with the "flu" on the day of both the dances."  
  
"I had influenza!" Harry yelled at Malfoy. "And at least I have taste in girls. Not going is better than being seen in public with Pansy Parkinson."  
  
"Excuse me?" Pansy's pug-like face appeared over Draco's shoulder.  
  
"And it gets more interesting," Ron commented to Hermione. "Who would have guessed that Care of Magical Creatures could be this fun?"  
  
Unfortunately for Hermione and Ron, the morning's entertainment was cut short by Hagrid coming over to separate the two boys.  
  
"Alright, now that that's settled, please pair up so we can get started. Fang an' I will be patrolin' the perimeter of our game area to make sure none of yer go too far into the forest. After yer get paired up, yer can start on in. Good luck."  
  
Around Hermione, everyone began pairing up. Harry and Ron. Dean and Seamus. Pansy and Blaize. A moment later, she and Draco were the only ones partnerless.  
  
Everyone was starting into the forest when a still seething Slytherin turned to Hermione. "I guess that puts us together then."  
  
Hermione sighed. "I guess so." She started towards the forest, but Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her back.  
  
"You know Hermione, we don't have to go into the forest. We could just stay out here and tell everyone that we gave up."  
  
"Oh my God, Malfoy. Harry was right-- you are a wimp."  
  
She had pressed the right button, and Draco reluctantly followed her into the depths of the forest. Even the bright autumn sun didn't penetrate the thick canopy.  
  
"Where do you think we should look?" Hermione asked Draco who stopped poking a suspicious shrub to answer.  
  
"How about a wild grape vine since they're usually drinking wine."  
  
"Or an open meadow; they're into astronomy," Hermione added.  
  
"Shall we then?" Draco held out his arm as if to escort Hermione into a dance.  
  
"Whatever Malfoy," Hermione said ignoring the arm and taking a path through the bushes.  
  
"Or maybe not," Draco muttered following her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What will happen in the Forbidden Forest? You find out a lot sooner if you just hit that little review button down there. Please, that's all I ask-- some good reviewing.  
  
Special sneak preview-- Draco saves Hermione's life!!  
  
Kudos! lana-la-banana 


	3. Forest Revelations

Disclaimer-- Ya you've all heard this at least a hundred times before-- JK Rowling owns just about every name and idea used in her novel. I am in the shadow of her greatness, owning nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twenty-five minutes of searching through the forest only found them bitter, greatly scratched by protruding branches and completely clueless.  
  
"This is utterly hopeless, Hermione," Draco complained sitting down on a rock. His usually gelled back hair was sticking up at all angles and had many twigs caught in it. A cut above his eyebrow was the source for the trickle of blood running down the side of his face.  
  
Hermione wasn't much better off-- her hair was filled with leaves, her face and legs were scratched and her robes were torn.  
  
"I agree that it isn't one of Hagrid's best ideas," Hermione said tearing a strip of fabric of the hem of her robe and offering it to Draco. "Put it against that cut on your forehead."  
  
Draco gratefully accepted and pressed it against the cut. "Thanks."  
  
"Do you think we should head back?"  
  
"No, let's rest for a minute." Hermione sat down on the grass beside Draco.  
  
"The forest is pretty peaceful here," Hermione observed, looking at the thick green grass and the bright flowers.  
  
"Yeah." Draco paused for a moment. "This doesn't look like the regular forest. It didn't even look this nice a moment ago. I think it's enchanted."  
  
"Enchanted," Hermione scoffed. She could see a brook now, with water splashing over the rocks.  
  
"Hermione let's leave." There was a sense of urgency in Draco's voice, but Hermione wasn't listening. The only thing on her mind was going swimming in that wonderful brook. There were animals now. Little rabbits were hopping in the grass and robins flew overhead.  
  
Draco grabbed her arm and attempted to drag her away. "C'mon Hermione."  
  
Hermione screamed. "Leave me alone. I want to go swimming in the brook!"  
  
"No," Draco said firmly, still trying to pull her away. He finally managed to pull her out of the cove and they both fell on the ground panting.  
  
"What on earth was that?" Hermione asked, rubbing her head where it had hit the ground.  
  
"I dunno," Draco said helping her up. "You started going all crazy after the cove changed and were going on about a brook and swimming."  
  
"There was a brook, I remember." She paused. "I think the cove's gone back to normal."  
  
They peered around the trees and found the once beautiful cove to be as desolate as the rest of the forest. The only thing that stood out was the giant delve whose bottom was covered in sharp rocks. It lay right where the brook has been. Hermione turned away shaking. If Draco hadn't been there to pull her back, she would have dove right in... probably to her death.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco noticed her shaking shoulders and put his arm around them.  
  
"That... that delve. It's right where the brook was." Hermione's voice shook as she talked. She had almost died and Draco had saved her life.  
  
"It's alright," he said softly, gently rocking her. "It's alright. You're fine now."  
  
"Draco..." Hermione's sentence was cut short by Hagrid's arrival through the trees.  
  
"Malfoy! What are yeh doin' to her?"  
  
"I'm not doing anything to her," Malfoy said letting go of Hermione's shoulders and glaring at Hagrid. "She would be fine if she hadn't accidentally walken into that enchanted cove. You said that this part of the forest was safe. Safe doesn't mean that you can accidentally die!"  
  
Hagrid's normally ruddy face paled. "The enchanted dell."  
  
"So you knew it was here!" Draco accused.  
  
"No, that cove moves around the forest at it's own will. It enchants the mind and leads the person unknowledgeably towards danger. It wasn' here this mornin'."  
  
"Is that suppose to make it all right?" Draco yelled at him. "If she died would it still be 'okay'?"  
  
"'O course not. Now let's get both of yeh out of here."  
  
He lead them out of the forest, Draco murmuring profanities the whole way. Hagrid had dismissed the class, but Harry and Ron had waited for her.  
  
"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked running over to her and taking in her torn robes. "You're shaking."  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione said, "I'm fine." Her shoulders ceased shaking as she continued up the hill with Ron and Harry.  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder to make sure that Draco was out of earshot. "Malfoy didn't... didn't do anything to you because of our argument, did he?"  
  
"No," Hermione said looking down at her feet.  
  
"Hermione, if he did anything... indecent to you, you need to tell someone. We can go with you if you need to talk to McGonagoll or Dumbledore..."  
  
"Harry, Malfoy didn't do anything to me. He saved my life."  
  
Ron whistled. Didn't see that one coming, did you Harry?"  
  
"He...he saved your life?"  
  
"Is there an echo?" Hermione said grumpily. She didn't like admitting it anymore than Harry liked hearing it.  
  
"Did he tell you to say that? Did he threaten you not to tell?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, believe it or not, Malfoy actually did a decent thing in his life. He really did save me." They had reached the castle and Hermione started up the stairs to the Griffindor common room. "I'm going to go change. I'll meet you at lunch."  
  
The boys headed into the Great Hall and Hermione continued up the stairs. Halfway up, she paused and leaned over the side. Draco was going down the stairs leading to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Draco!" she called down. Draco glanced behind him before looking up to meet Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Yes, Granger? Is there anything else you need?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Is saving your life not enough to gain me alittle peace and quiet?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It was nothing." Draco's voice had softened and lost it's sarcasm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanx for reading and please, please, pretty please review. I'm dying to know what you think and seeing as how this is my first fan fic I want to know how I can improve. So, if you got an extra minute, please send me a word or two.  
  
Remember-- good things come to those who review!!  
  
Kudos!! lana-la-banana  
  
A special thanx to all my reviewers--Evie-DuGrey dannysdashdollie, draco's girl, Hermie 13, ash, and ckrfan. You guys are awesome-- please keep reviewing! 


	4. Exchange Program Details

Thank you to everyone who reviewed-- you guys are awesome. Please keep reviewing-- your opinions mean a lot to me. I want to send out a special sorry to everyone who reviewed and didn't have their reviews show up. I think that something was wrong with FanFiction that day because a couple other writers noticed that some of their reviews didn't show up either. And I regret to say that I delete reviews from my e-mail, so I don't have them anymore, but I did read them and they still do mean a lot to me.  
  
Here's a special shout out to Emily and Kelly-- two of my most special friends who had their reviews deleted. I'm so sorry!! Kelly even admitted in her's that Tom Felton was gorgeous (she meant it sarcastically, but still, she's an avid Tom-hater). Kudos to you two.  
  
And now I have a special little message for "Master Cromwell" who reviewed my story a little while ago-- DON'T USE MY STORY FOR ADVERTISING YOUR STUPID ROLE-PLAYING WEBSITE!!!! I KNOW THAT YOU COPY AND PASTE THAT MESSAGE BECAUSE I HAVE SEEN THAT EXACT SAME ONE ON OTHER PEOPLE'S MESSAGE BOARDS!!! THESE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE A PLACE TO REVIEW--- NOT A PLACE TO PROMOTE YOURSELF!!!!  
  
Now that that's over with, please note that I don't like people to advertise themselves in message boards. It's one thing if you ask me to read and review your story for you (which I'm more than happy to do), it's another if you use other people's work to give yourself an advantage.  
  
I want to say that I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter-- My computer is being satanic and every once in a while it will completely block me from going to FanFiction. Never any other site-- just FanFiction. So hopefully it will start working on my computer soon.  
  
Another sorry for this being a short chapter-- the next one will be slightly longer.  
  
Thank you for reading all my babbling and enjoy the story.  
  
Disclaimer-- JK Rowling owns everything. Enough said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Transfiguration class was almost over. Hermione had spent an enjoyable 50 minutes with Harry and Ron, transfiguring a cactus into a bunch of tulips. The room was now saturated with the scent of flowers.  
  
As the bell rang and the class began to disperse, Professor McGonagoll called out, "Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, may I have a word?"  
  
"See you after Ancient Runes," Hermione muttered to Harry before heading up to McGonagoll's desk, expecting to be talked to about the "forest incident." To her great surprise, and probably Draco's also, she smiled at them.  
  
"Congratulations. You two have both been chosen to go on an exchange trip to the states."  
  
Hermione let out a small gasp and next to her Draco stuttered.  
  
"Ex-exchange?"  
  
"Yes. This year Hogwarts and Calorman Academy in Death Valley, California have started an exchange program for students in the sixth year. Calorman will be sending two of their students here for the rest of the year. As the top two students in the year, you have been chosen to spend the year's remainder in California."  
  
Both Hermione and Draco started talking at once.  
  
"Quiddith season is starting, Professor, I can't--"  
  
"What about my classes? Will they be--"  
  
Professor McGonagoll raised a hand to silence them.  
  
"First off, you will have the same classes there as you have here and take your exams there in June. That way you won't have to worry if you skip a lesson at Calorman that we taught here.  
  
"And second, Mr. Malfoy, one of the exchange students is a seeker on her house team. The two of you will simply switch places."  
  
"Is she good?" Malfoy's tone said oh-too-clearly that if she wasn't up to his standards of flying and playing, then the Slytherins' risk of losing the Quidditch Cup once again wasn't worth it. Malfoy, after all, was the only half-way decent player on the team.  
  
"She is quidditch captain of her house team, like you are the captain of Slytherin's team. Last year she was voted the most valuable player of her school," McGongall said. She handed them both a thick parchment envelope. "In here is everything that you need to know about the exchange. However, it you have any questions, please feel free to consult either myself or Professor Dumbledore. Your parents have been informed and have given their consent. This Friday you will take the Hogwarts Express to London and from there you will take a plane from Heathrow to New York. A connecting flight will take you to Los Angeles and the American Ministry of Magic will escort you Calorman. You are required to attend your classes until then."  
  
"Um... okay," Malfoy muttered, perusing his letter.  
  
"I will be contacting you later this week with more instructions. For now you two had better get to your next class."  
  
Hermione nodded and walked out of the classroom. It was a good thing her body knew what it was supposed to be doing, since her mind was wrapped up in that letter. A class schedule, a map of Calorman, an abridged copy of the school rules and a plane ticket to New York and another to Los Los Angeles . Her body sat down in her desk for Ancient Runes and Draco sat down beside her.  
  
"Pretty cool, huh?" Draco said, his silvery eyes not leaving the paper.  
  
"At the back of the envelope, Hermione found a letter and some photographs from one of the girls that she would be rooming with at Calorman.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
My name is Scottie-Anne Colen and I'm a student here at Calorman. You'll be staying in my dormroom while you're here. Professor Callaway asked me to write you a letter to tell you about some of the things that go on here, in a student's view. The classes and teachers here are really good. We have small classes and get a lot accomplished. We have 6 classes on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays and then on Wednesdays and Thursday we only have three classes, but they're twice as long. I'm sorry that I had to bore you with all that stuff about classes, but Professor Callaway said that I had to say something about our schedule.  
  
We don't just do school work here, however. We have a lot of dances (and a lot of cute boys). I'm not sure if you interact with Muggles a lot at Hogwarts, but we do a lot with them here at Calorman. We have these super-fast carriages that take us to Los Anglos on two weekends a month. In case you didn't already know, Calorman is in the middle of Death Valley, which is one of the hottest places on earth. The weather is a complete spell. They enchanted it so that it's super hot around the school which keeps the Muggles from accidentally wandering onto campus. Our grounds are warm, but not extremely hot and we have a swimming pool and Quidditch field.  
  
I look forward to seeing you this weekend.  
  
~*~ Scottie-Anne Colen  
  
Hermione refolded the letter and looked at the photos. One was of the academy, a huge brick structure with a large circular drive in front, many flower beds, and stone gargoyles decorating the roof. Another showed three girls smiling at a feast. The last one showed a group of people outside the Chinese Mann Theater.  
  
Hermione looked up and realized with a start that Ancient Runes had started 10 minutes age. She quickly pulled out a notebook and started jotting down notes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So now you know about the exchange trip and all that jazz. The next chapter will be a lot more interesting-- I promise. Sneak peek-- Hermione is being carried in Draco's arms. So really good chapter coming your way.... if I get ten more reviews.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To everyone reading-- please disconcern the following note: it's an inside joke. Note to Emily-- 10 reviews for me is the equivalent of a Hayden picture, two Tom pictures and a couple King-sized boxes of Dots. LOL. 


	5. In the Prefects Bathroom

This chapter is dedicated to Mary Beth and Emily for making Theology, World Cultures and Study Hall the best parts of my day, going along with me on my crazy assignment notebook writing extrazaganza, reading FFs during our double block study halls, helping me multiply (Thank you Mary Beth!!), talking in British accents, snowball fights, and because they are both incredibly awesome girls!!! A special shoutout to Emily for allowing me to use her computer to put up chapters. Thank you so much!!!!  
  
To everyone who didn't understand that-- you're not alone. Please enjoy this chapter and send me a review once you're done.  
  
Disclaimer-- The story plot is mine. Everything in it is JK Rowling's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The week passed too quickly for Hermione. She spent every waking moment packing her trunk, turning in school papers, talking with her teachers and discussing any changes with McGonagoll. Finally on Thursday evening, Hermione was completely ready.  
  
Seeing that it was only 7, she grabbed her swimsuit and robe and headed over to the Prefects bath. Since there were around ten prefects and no one wanted to schedule their baths around each other, everyone just wore swimsuits and bathed together when schedules conflicted.  
  
Hermione made her way to the statue of Boris the Bewildered, whispered the password (Moonlight Fairies) and walked in. The bathroom was probably one of her favorites places in the castle, right after the library. The evening sun was streaming through the windows, catching the crystal chandelier and sending little rainbows dancing across the walls. She turned on the taps encrusted with the rose, opal, and sapphire jewels and changed into her bathing suit while the pool-like tub was filling up.  
  
When the tub was filled with pink and blue, rose-scented bubbles, Hermione turned off the taps and jumped off the diving board. Resurfacing, she found herself completely at ease. Soft music played in the background and the picture of the mermaid had been removed (at the request of many), replaced by one of the sea. Closing her eyes, Hermione took a deep breath and started swimming laps of the pool. Eyes closed, as to not expose them to the bubbles, Hermione didn't even realize the presence of another until she felt the ripples from someone else jumping in. Startled, Hermione opened her eyes prematurely. The chemicals from the bubbles hit her eyes and made her jerk her head above the water, the pain making her cry out.  
  
"Are you alright?" She could feel the person moving closer to her and she recognized his voice, but couldn't place it with a name or face.  
  
"Fine... bubbles... in... eyes..." Hermione gasped, groping blindly for the side of the pool. When she found it, she started turning on all the taps, trying to find the one that gave out pure water. The other person realized what she was trying to do and lead her to the right faucet. Hermione rinsed her eyes out and turned the water off.  
  
"Are you better?" Hermione turned to see Malfoy looking genuinely concerned. "I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"It's okay, I'm fine," Hermione lied. She could feel her eyes swelling.  
  
It seemed like Draco could sense her dishonesty. "Hermione don't lie. Here, let me have a look at them." He moved over to her and tilted her chin up so he could look at her eyes. Hermione's breath caught in her throat at his gentle touch. Malfoy grimaced slightly looking at her eyes.  
  
"That looks awfully uncomfortably, Hermione. Do you want me to take you up to Madame Pomfrey?" He held onto her chin for a beat too long before letting go.  
  
"I'll be fine." Hermione started to get out and Draco followed.  
  
"Please Hermione, let me take you to Madame Pomfrey. Your eyes look really infected." Hermione didn't want to admit it but she needed to go to the hospital wing. She was beginning to see spots and her vision around the edges was darkening.  
  
"Thank you for your assistance, but I will be fine. I've gotten bubble bath in my eyes before. I'll see you in the morning," Hermione said as her sight of Draco began to fade. She pulled on her bathrobe, grabbed her clothes and ran out the door. She hadn't gotten very far down the hall when her eyesight went out completely. Hermione stumbled, groping the wall to guide her along.  
  
"Hermione, let me help you." Draco had followed her out.  
  
"I don't need help. I am capable of taking care of myself," she said to an area three feet away from where Draco stood.  
  
"How many fingers am I holding up?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
"Three." Draco reached to help her, but she lashed out at him. "Come on Hermione. Will you let go of your pride for just tonight and let me help?" Please?" Hermione hesitated for just a second before giving in and letting Draco carry her to the hospital wing. He carried her easily in his muscular arms and for that few minute walk, Hermione let herself go and enjoyed being in his arms.  
  
The second that they stepped foot in the hospital, Hermione could hear Madame Pomfrey rushing over.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger. What happened?"  
  
"I got bubble bath in my eyes and now I can't see," Hermione said, starting to feel annoyed at herself for letting Malfoy help. "Do you think this might present a problem?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, if you could set her down on one of the beds, I would be most appreciative. I'll go get a potion to fix her," Madame Pomfrey said, ignoring Hermione's comment. Draco gently placed her down on a nearby bed.  
  
"Do you want me to wait?"  
  
"I don't care." Hermione was torn between wanting him to stay or not. She heard him pull up a chair. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?" Draco asked softly, innocently.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me? For the past 5 years, you haven't missed an opportunity to call me mudblood or insult me. This year you're so different."  
  
Draco paused for a moment before responding. "Hermione, you know last year when Voldemort died..."  
  
His answer was cut short by the arrival of Madame Pomfrey with the remedy.  
  
"I've warned Severus time and time again about the ingredients he puts in those bubble baths, but does he listen? No!" Madame Pomfrey said furiously. She poured some of the liquid into an eyedropper. "Now darling, you're going to need to stay very still while I put these drops in your eyes. Try not to blink."  
  
"Okay," Hermione said, bracing herself. Madame Pomfrey put the first drop in, making Hermione's eye sting. She quickly put the other drop in and ten minutes later, Hermione's sight was back.  
  
"Try not to rub them or get anything else caught in them," Madame Pomfrey instructed. "You should be fine."  
  
Hermione thanked her and she and Draco left together.  
  
"What were you going to say before Madame Pomfrey came over?" Hermione asked, glancing over at him with her newly rediscovered eyesight. With slightly damp hair and wearing a black silk bathrobe, he looked more gorgeous than ever.  
  
He stiffened. "Nothing. It was completely meaningless."  
  
"I don't care. Just tell me."  
  
"I don't want to take up any more of your time. And speaking of time, I have some packing that I need to finish. I'll see you in the morning." With that he darted down the stairs before Hermione could say anything.  
  
Hermione let out a resignated sigh before walking back to the Gryffindor common room. Though it was still early, Hermione was completely exhausted and quickly fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So... please tell me what you think. I'm dying to know. 


	6. Parvati and Lavender Take Charge

I know that this chapter is short, so you don't need to tell me that in my reviews.  
  
And then for anyone who cares-- I'm leaving on Friday for vacation and probably wouldn't be able to update for another two weeks. Not that anyone cares, but that's where I'll be.  
  
Read, enjoy, whatever. Please review at the end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione, Hermione, wake up!" Someone was shaking her out of her slumber.  
  
"What do you want?" She mumbled, blinking sleep away from her eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"That you and Malfoy were going out."  
  
This completely woke Hermione up. "We're what?"  
  
Lavender rolled her eyes. "God Hermione, if you didn't want anyone to know you shouldn't be walking around in his arms."  
  
Hermione groaned. "He was helping me to the hospital wing. I had bubble bath in my eyes and couldn't see."  
  
"Would the Malfoy we all know and hate honestly do that?"  
  
"Don't ask me how a guy's mind works, Lavender, especially not at one in the morning. Now thank you for your concern, but I have to leave in and hour and I want to get a little more sleep before going." She pulled the covers over her head. Parvati yanked them back.  
  
"Come on Hermione, you don't want to look like a bookworm on your first day, do you?"  
  
"News flash-- I am a bookworm. Nothing's going to change that."  
  
"But don't you want to make a good impression?" When that sort of edge came into Parvati's voice, Hermione knew it was best to go along with her.  
  
"Fine. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Put on these clothes. They're mine, but they should fit you. Consider them a going away present. We'll be back in a few minutes," Parvati said tossing her long dark hair over a shoulder. "And don't even think about going back to sleep."  
  
Hermione smirked at her. As soon as the door closed, Hermione rolled out of bad and examined the clothes that Parvati had laid out-- a wine- colored peasant top with ties on the long, ruffle bell sleeves and a scooping neckline along with a pair of light blue flare button-up jeans. Hermione shrugged. They weren't her kettle of fish, but she didn't have the energy to protest.  
  
She dressed quickly then sank down into a chair to await their return. A few minutes later they came in giggling.  
  
"Ready Hermione?" Parvati asked, digging through her dresser drawer.  
  
"If I say no, will you let me go back to sleep?"  
  
"Of course not." Hermione groaned. her last conscious image was Parvati coming towards her with all her hair equiptment and Lavender with her giant make-up box before drifting back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'll update again in a couple weeks-- see you guys then!!  
  
Ciao!!! 


	7. On the Way to the Hogwarts Express

Yah-- I'm on chapter Seven!!! I don't know about you guys but, that's totally exciting for me! Now I have a couple notes down at the bottom, so once you're done reading please take note of them-- they're rather important. And as always, enjoy reading this and once you're done send me a review. Oh yeah, and at the end there is an underlined word because some people at school were getting the wrong idea when I said that Draco and Hermione were sharing a compartment.  
  
Dedication-- This chapter is dedicated to everyone at school who read my story and who were always asked if I wrote more at breaktime and constantly gave me support and encouragment. Love you all lots and can't wait to see you on the nineteenth.  
  
Disclaimer-- Honestly, what does JK Rowling not own? Everything that you recognize from the Harry Potter series belongs to her, not me. So don't sue me-- all I've got is a dollar in quarters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione... Hermione! Wake up."  
  
"Hasn't someone already said that to me this morning?" Hermione yawned.  
  
Both girls giggled. "We're finished."  
  
"Please don't let me look like Frankenstein," Hermione prayed, getting up and walking over to the mirror in the corner. She took a look and gasped. Parvati had made her hair sleek, then put a row of tiny plaints in front. The rest of her hair was pulled back into a high, curly ponytail. Lavender had somehow made her eyes look very large and soft and had put a dark pink lipstick on her lips. Large silver hoop earrings and a silver choker with 7 amethyst rhinestone spaced out across the wire completed the outfit.  
  
"Tilt the mirror, I can't see myself."  
  
Both girls laughed. "It's amazing what a little make-up and hairspray can do isn't it?" Parvati joked.  
  
"Thank you..." Hermione's voice trailed off as she got a glance at the clock. "1:55! I need to be down in the entrance hall in 5 minutes!"  
  
All three girls sprung into action, tossing forgotten things into Hermione's trunk and searching for anything needed.  
  
"Whew. I think I'm ready." Then she noticed the empty cage beside the trunk. "Have either of you seen Crookshanks?"  
  
Lavender and Parvati paled. "No. He hasn't been around all morning." Their search around the dormitory and commonroom proved fruitless.  
  
Hermione glanced at the clock. 2:07. "I guess I'll have to leave without him," she sighed.  
  
"We'll take care of him for you," Parvati said. "You really need to get going... Prince Charming can't wait much longer."  
  
Hermione smirked at her before wrapping the two girls in a hug. "I'll miss you two so much. Write and tell me about everything that happens here."  
  
"Ditto. We want to know about your romance with the very charming Mr. Malfoy." They all laughed and then Lavender and Parvati helped drag the trunk out of the portriethole. They both stayed behind, seeing that they were both still dressed in the nightclothes.  
  
Halfway down, Hermione ran into Ron and Harry on their way up.  
  
"What are you two doing up?"  
  
"We were waiting for you down in the entrance hall, then figured that you may need help," Harry said, taking the trunk from Hermione. "And while we were down there, we had an interesting little chat with Malfoy."  
  
Hermione groaned. "Do I even want to know what was discussed?"  
  
Harry dodged the question. "Hermione, if that bloody ferret does anything to you at all, tell me. I will personally fly out there to beat him up." Harry's 'overprotective brother' mode seemed to be in overdrive.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I'll be fine. Believe me." They reached the entrance hall where Malfoy was waiting.  
  
"God Granger. Hurry up. We don't have all day." Hermione didn't even bother looking over at him. Instead she gave both Harry and Ron a hug and kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Don't forget to write, Hermione," Harry said. "We'll miss you."  
  
"Oh, we couldn't fin Crookshanks so he'll be staying here. Make sure he gets something to eat."  
  
"I will," Ron volunteered. "Have fun 'Mione."  
  
"Come on, we're already 20 minutes behind schedule."  
  
"Just because you don't have any friends to say goodbye to, doesn't mean I don't," Hermione retorted before turning her attention back to Harry and Ron. "I'll see you two later."  
  
She waved then dragged her trunk over to the double doors where Malfoy was impatiently waiting. They lugged their trunks through the misty morning to the horse-less carriage that stood waiting. Malfoy used a simple spell to put their trunks in before helping Hermione into the carriage. As soon as Malfoy jumped in, the carriage sprang to life and began the trek to the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Hermione, in the dim light of the carriage, took her first good look at Draco that morning and let out a small gasp.  
  
Draco's hair was no longer gelled flat to his head, but was shorter, spiked and tousled. He wore fitted black jeans and a black leather jacket over a gray tee-shirt. Even in her zombie state, Hermione could see he looked gorgeous.  
  
"What Granger? Like what you see?"  
  
"Not particularly." Hermione turned her head and looked out the window. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw him smile slightly.  
  
The carriage pulled up beside the Hogwarts Express a few minutes later and they disembarked. Draco helped Hermione lug her trunk on board before going to get his own. Hermione placed her trunk in the luggage rack in the back of the cabin then took a look around. She opened the door to one of the compartments and glanced inside. On each set of seats lay a thick woolen blanket, a fluffy pillow and a parchment envelope.  
  
Hermione sank down and opened the envelope. Inside was a U.S. twenty dollar bill and a five pound note. She unfolded the note.  
  
'Dear Miss Granger,  
Again, I wish to congratulate you on being chosen to go on this exchange trip. Enclosed in this envelope is muggle currency for both England and the United States. Please feel free to get yourself something to eat at one of the airports.  
Good luck at Calorman Academy and I will be in touch with you over the semester.  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)'  
  
Hermione smiled and stretched out over 3 seats, placed the pillow under her head and pulled the blanket over her. She was quickly nodding off, when Malfoy came in.  
  
"Hermione. Are you still awake?" Hermione groaned and sat up.  
  
"Now I am."  
  
"Sorry, I thought you were awake.  
  
"Obviously. Look, Malfoy, as much as I would love to chat, I've had about four hours of sleep and we have a seven hour train ride in front of us, not to mention over twelve hours on a plane. Can we postpone talking for at least a couple more hours?"  
  
"Sure. Sleep tight." Draco turned off the cabin light and lay down on the other set of seats. The last sound Hermione heard before falling into a dreamless sleep was Draco's deep, even breathing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey people, it's me again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did (or even if you didn't) please send me a review.  
  
I'm thinking of stopping my story, since I only have a couple people who are reviewing and I don't feel the motivation to keep going. So I've got a few more chapters in my notebook, and I'll put those up and that will be the end. Thank you to everyone who did review, and I'm very sorry.  
  
lana-la-banana's crystal-ball gazing into the next chapter-- There will be a lip lock. Can't tell between which two characters, but there will be one! Oh, yes. And there wouldn't be another chapter until the author recieves 10 more reviews. Muhhahhh.  
  
If that's not incentive, what is??  
  
See you guys later!!!  
  
Kudos!! lana-la-banana 


	8. Train Ride Revelations

Thank you so much for your reviews-- they really meant a lot. I'm really sorry that I have to stop, but I'm really don't think that I'm going to have time for this once school starts and I'm rather unmotivated at the moment. I'll try working on it though.  
  
Dedication-- This chapter is dedicated to Jodi because she has always encouraged me with this story and is the sweetest person ever. While reading this chapter, she said the funniest thing that I still think about when reading this.  
  
Disclaimer-- JK Rowling is the great empress of all things Harry Potter. I own nothing short of the plot and all the orginal characters coming up when they go to Calorman.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up at 8 in the morning with the sun streaming in the small window and the train still moving along quickly. On the opposite set of seats, Draco still lay asleep, the sun highlighting his perfect features.  
  
She left him there asleep and went to her trunk. Inside, all the spellbooks, her cauldron, her school robes and everything else magical had been transfigured to resemble muggle objects as not to arouse the suspicions of anyone at customs. Hermione packed her black leather carry-on with her wand (transfigured to look like a ballpoint pen), the magazines she had received for her birthday, a book and her wallet.  
  
After closing and fastening the trunk tightly closed, Hermione went up to talk to the driver at the front of the train. There she found out that they had about an hour and a half before they reached Platform 9 3/4 and that Professor Dumbledore had sent them a breakfast, enchanted so it kept fresh and warm.  
  
Hermione wheeled the cart back to their compartment and helped herself. Draco was still sleeping peacefully... for now. She pulled out her ballpoint pen wand from her bag and a devious smile lit up her face and she tried to decide what to do.  
  
Finally she set her mind on a single idea, muttered a few quick incantations and sat back to watch the result. Draco's hair lengthened and turned black and a thin lightning bolt shaped scar appeared on his forehead.  
  
The use of magic woke Draco up. He stirred, stretched and sat up.  
  
"Morning, Granger," he said. "Have you been up long?"  
  
"No, just a few minutes," Hermione said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Very nice. If you'll excuse me, I'll be back in a moment," he said getting up and walking in the direction of the restroom.  
  
Hermione waited in silence for a moment until she heard a girlish scream come from the bathroom, then she doubled over laughing.  
  
Draco came storming back into the compartment, his face red and the tips of his hair still black. "That... was not funny!"  
  
"Yes it was," Hermione managed to get out between giggles. "You... should have seen... your face."  
  
Draco glared at her and then stormed off, leaving her laughing. A few minutes later she recovered and dug a book out of her bag to amuse herself.  
  
An hour went by and Draco hadn't come back. It didn't bother Hermione and she went back to her book. He hadn't returned when they pulled into Platform 9 3/4, and Hermione began to worry.  
  
"Draco!" She ran down the corridor, peeking into compartments as she went along. As she was about to go into another car, a figure jumped out in front of her, causing her to let out a shout.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! You scared me half to death!" Hermione rambled on for a few more minutes and Draco smiled smugly, clearly enjoying it.  
  
When she paused to take a breath, Draco leaned forward and kissed her soundly on the lips. Hermione, caught by surprise, let the kiss deepen for a moment before breaking away.  
  
"Draco?" she asked in a whisper, wondering if it was really him.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry," Draco said. "I didn't mean to..."  
  
"It never happened," Hermione said. "We're at the platform, let's just leave this behind us."  
  
Draco nodded his agreement and they got their trunks and prepared to go into the muggle world.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Like it? Hate it? Want me to redo it? I will not know unless you send me a review and tell me. And a word to the wise-- the only thing that flames do to me is give me the irrepressible desire to make s'mores, so if you are going to flame me-- save your time and just don't do it.  
  
I sincerely hope that you enjoyed this chapter and if you didn't I'm sorry.  
  
Warning-- the rating will go up in the next chapter for a little language.  
  
Kudos to everyone!!  
  
lana-la-banana 


	9. Waiting in Heathrow

Here it is-- the long awaited (or not) chapter nine of New Worlds, New Views. I want to send a mass thank you to everyone who reviewed-- you guys are simply awesome. Please, please, pretty please keep reviewing. It means a lot.  
  
Dedication-- For Kelly who talked with me the entire 3 hr trip back from Worlds of Fun and helped me figure out so much stuff.  
  
Disclaimer-- I am in no way shape or form J.K. Rowling and if I was then I wouldn't be posting my story here. She owns and has trademarks on everything that you recognize. I do not claim to own anything short of the plot at this moment.  
  
~*~Chapter Nine~*~  
  
On the opposite side of the platform, they were met by two Ministry of Magic officials, looking very conspicuous in their green attire.  
  
"Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy?" one of them inquired, taking over Hermione's trolley for her. "Right this way."  
  
They led them out into the parking lot where a Ministry car was waiting. Hermione, who had ridden in one of the cars three years ago, enjoyed the quick trip to Heathrow which took a fourth of the time that it usually did.  
  
At the airport, the Ministry officials made sure the baggage was checked and both students were at the correct terminal with their boarding passes and tickets before leaving.  
  
Hermione checked her watch-- 10:15. They had 45 minutes before their flight took off.  
  
"I'm going to go get something to drink before we take off," Hermione said to Draco.  
  
"You can stay here. I'll get it for you." Hermione could tell that he was still feeling incredibly guilty about the incident on the train.  
  
But Draco wasn't the only one feeling the bite of guilt-- Hermione's conscience had been nagging her ever since she left the train. As much as she would deny it, she knew that her words on the platform were false-- the memory had obviously come along with them like a piece of excess baggage. Her actions on the train surprised even herself. Draco hadn't hidden his emotions for the one moment and all she could do was deny that it happened. If she truly believed in what she said would she still be feeling this indecision? Or was there something in her that she had yet to discover? Hermione could no longer pretend that Draco didn't have feelings for her. Now she faced a new question-- Did her mind hold emotions that were invisible to her? Had she wanted, somewhere in her, to kiss Malfoy back? Want the kiss to grow into more kisses? Want something more that short conversations in the hall when the moment was right?  
  
"Hermione?" Draco's voice pulled her out of her muddled thoughts.  
  
"Sorry, I was zoning out. What were you saying?"  
  
"I was asking what you wanted to drink."  
  
"Ohh, any kind of fruit juice would be great."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back." He departed and Hermione returned to her thoughts, wishing she had a pensieve.  
  
Only a few minutes after Draco left, his seat was reoccupied by a teenage boy about her age with somewhat shaggy black hair and ice blue eyes.  
  
"Hi. I'm Trent," he said, offering Hermione his hand.  
  
"Hermione." She put her hand in his only to be polite and instead of a handshake like she had been expecting, he lifted her hand to his mouth and gently kissed the back of it. He let go, smiling in a way Hermione would identify as want-to-be-suave. Hermione was sure that her smile in return was very brittle.  
  
"Where do you go to school?" Trent asked, staring at her so intensely that Hermione wished she was wearing her school uniform instead of the low- cut contraption that Parvati had her wear.  
  
"It's a very small private school. You've probably never heard of it." Hermione surreptitiously pulled her ballpoint pen out of her bag. A simple, nearly unnoticeable spell would work well.  
  
"I bet your pretty smart, huh?" Trent asked, his hand making steady progress towards Hermione's arm. She flinched at the touch. This, if anything, encouraged Trent and he started stroking her arm as his eyes started a downwards descent from her face.  
  
"Say, what's a pretty girl like yourself doing by yourself?" His gaze had stopped about six inches below her face and his hand was beginning to move in the same direction. Hermione batted the hand away, but it quickly returned, like a moth to a flame. "I know a great pub nearby. What do you say we go there together?"  
  
"I say the only place I would go with you is hell, just so I could see you burn," Hermione said icily, digging in her nails as she knocked his hand away. This enraged Trent and both his hands began to reach out towards Hermione. She gripped her pen and was about to perform a spell when a hand reached out from behind her, grabbing the front of Trent's shirt and throwing him onto the floor. Hermione turned and saw Draco looking completely furious as he advanced on the now cowering boy.  
  
He pulled him up to a standing position.  
  
"You leave her alone." Draco's voice was calm, but venom dripped from every word. "Never treat her like that. Stay the..."  
  
Draco's last words were drown out by the passersby, who surveyed the two boys with unmasked disapproval. Trent looked terrified and the second Draco let go of his shirt, he scurried off into the crowd.  
  
Draco picked up the food from where he dropped it on the chair next to Hermione, wordlessly handed her a strawberry-kiwi Snapple and sat down in his seat.  
  
"Draco..." Hermione started. "Thank you."  
  
"No one deserves to have to take shit like that," Draco said unwrapping an Egg McMuffin. "Even a Mudblood."  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"I never knew you were such a fan of McDonalds," Hermione noted, watching Malfoy consume the breakfast item. "Especially since it's a muggle food-chain."  
  
Draco set down the McMuffin and looked her straight in the eye. "You would discover a lot of things about me if you took a chance to get to know me."  
  
"Get to know you? Malfoy, I took chances that first year. I tried to be nice to you, but did you try to do the same to me? No. I was a Mudblood Gryiffindor and for that you wanted nothing to do with me." Hermione was near hysterics. "I'm sorry Malfoy, but I gave up on giving you chances two weeks into the first year."  
  
Draco looked hurt, and Hermione almost instantly regretted her outburst.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Hermione, it's all right. I deserved everything that you just said."  
  
"No you didn't. We were all idiots in our own way those first years. This year you've been so nice and I've had no reason to be mean to you, but I still am."  
  
"What do you say we start over?" A slight smile played on Hermione's lips. Draco held out his hand. "I don't think that we've been introduced. I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hermione took his hand with no misgivings. "Pleased to make your acquaintance Draco. I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
Draco smiled, showing off two rows of pearly-whites. "Can we be friends?" He looked right into her eyes, mesmerizing her with his grey-blue eyes and for a moment Hermione could tell that she wasn't just a Mudblood Gryffindor to him.  
  
"I think that that sounds goods," Hermione said smiling back at him.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it. Drink your juice," he instructed before finishing off his McMuffin.  
  
Hermione complied, then dug her novel out of her bag. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm dying to know how my book ends."  
  
"Don't let me keep you then," Draco said pulling a book out of his bag. I have some reading to do myself."  
  
They passed the next fifteen minutes halfheartedly reading their novels, spending most of the time glancing surreptitiously at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.  
  
"Welcome passengers of Flight 783 which flies nonstop from London, England to New York City, USA," a stewardess said over the loud speaker. "Will all those people with seats in rows 21-30 please come up to the ticket counter. Everyone else please wait until your row number is called. Thank you."  
  
Draco put his book in his bag. "That's us, Hermione. You ready?"  
  
"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."  
  
They walked up to the ticket counter together, presented their travel papers and were allowed on board. After being seated, waiting for the rest of the plane to board and listening to the one hundred and one safety rules, the plane began to take off.  
  
Hermione glanced over at Draco and saw that his face was white and his fingernails were making grooves in the armrests.  
  
"First time flying?" she inquired.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Don't worry, once we level out it gets better."  
  
By the time the cart came around to serve lunch Draco was back to normal, at least until he saw what the cart was serving. Lunch was an unidentifiable meat, carrot coins that tasted like they had earned frequent flier miles for life and a cookie.  
  
"Is this considered edible?" Draco asked poking the meat with his fork.  
  
"Not really." Hermione had nibbled the meat's edges, gagged down one carrot coin, but completely devoured the cookie. "But the cookie's good."  
  
"I think that Hogwarts skimped on our air tickets," Draco grumbled, nibbling the cookie.  
  
Shortly after the trays were cleared away, the stewardess announced that the in-flight movie, Independence Day, would be starting in five minutes. Both Hermione and Draco handed over the three dollars to rent the headphones.  
  
Just before the movie started, Hermione remembered something.  
  
Draco, what did you say to Trent, right at the very end?" Draco's blue-grey eyes locked with her chocolate colored ones.  
  
"I told him to stay the hell away from my girl."  
  
"Draco, I'm not---"  
  
"I know," Draco said, brushing a stray hair out of her face. "I know you're not, but that's what you're worth to me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope that you enjoyed that and I am looking forward to what you have to say about it. Please push the little button that sends me a review and I will be eternally grateful. You guys are awesome!!  
  
Kudos!!  
  
lana-la-banana 


	10. New York City

Yeah!! The big chapter 10!! Thank you so much for reviewing!! You guys are awesome.  
  
This is a transition chapter, so not a lot happens, but next chapter it'll be a lot better. I promise. Look for a preview down at the bottom.  
  
My friend Emily just started an excellent Hermione/Draco fic called "Embrace the Darkness," and I really recommend that you go read it. And if you do, please review her on it. Thanks and kudos to the people who do it. (Bribe- I'll continue the story if she gets over 15 reviews).  
  
Disclaimer- I am not affiliated with J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros. I do not claim to own any of the Harry Potter characters or ideas, and am making no money off this production. This was created solely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Attention passengers, we are now reaching our destination of New York City, New York. The present time is 3:07 and the current temperature is a comfortable 82 degrees. We will be landing in approximately ten minutes. Please remain seated until the captain turns off the fasten seat belt light. Thank you for flying and have a wonderful day."  
  
Draco carefully marked his place in his book, then looked over at the sleeping girl next to him.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione," he whispered softly in her ear. Hermione's eyelids fluttered open and she smiled sleepily.  
  
"Are we there?" she asked through a big yawn.  
  
"We'll be landing in a few minutes."  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said, stretching her arms out in front of her. She had fallen asleep twenty minutes into the inflight movie and had slept soundly for the rest of the flight.  
  
Hermione's last conscious thoughts returned as she tucked her unread book back into her bag. Draco. Draco and his words. His gentle touch. Now it all seemed almost unrealistic. But it had happened. The memories came floating back like boats on a current.  
  
' "Hermione, I'm not trying to be forward. All I want is for us to be friends."  
She had nodded slightly to show her consent, since she found herself momentarily speechless. Draco, the man she always had considered to be unconscious of female's feelings and fast, had just told her that he considered her his girl but wanted friendship before a relationship. Hermione was stunned.'  
  
Hermione was jolted back to the future as the plane landed with a slight bump on the runway. Next to her, Draco was recreating the grooves in the armrest.  
  
As soon as they were free to 'roam the aircraft,' Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and weaved them through the crowd, making sure they got out first and ensuring that they made it through customs in record time.  
  
They arrived at their terminal twenty minutes before boarding time.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Draco asked, checking his watch. "We've got twenty minutes."  
  
"Let's hit the gift shops," Hermione suggested. "Do a little shopping."  
  
Draco looked at his watch again. "That wouldn't take over a quarter hour, will it?"  
  
"Not if we powershop."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that."  
  
"Come on, it's fun." Hermione pulled Draco to his feet and they walked over to the shopping part of the airport.  
  
Ten minutes later, they returned with a bag stocked with several candy bars and a deck of cards to keep them entertained for the flight's duration. Draco had also wanted to get a portable chess set, but upon learning that the pieces did not move, decided against it.  
  
They sat by their gate, watching the planes take off and land through the wall to wall glass windows.  
  
"It always amazed me how these great hunks of metal can fly thousands of feet above without magic," Draco said watching a jumbo jet take off.  
  
"I guess that if you inject enough fuel into it, you can make it do whatever you want," Hermione said. "I never really thought about it."  
  
They waited in an awkward silence, each overly aware of the other's presence beside them, until the flight attendant began boarding the plane. Their seats had yet to be called, but they both took the opportunity to distract themselves from each other, and checked that they had all their bags more times than necessary.  
  
"Do you have everything?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yep. How about you?"  
  
"All things present and accounted for." They both smiled nervously.  
  
"We are now boarding rows 10-15 and are continuing to board 16-21. If your seats are located in any of these rows, please come up to the ticket counter."  
  
"We're in row 13," Draco said unnecessarily. "Let's get in line."  
  
They moved quickly past the families with hordes of children on their way to board, coming out just in front and avoiding the mad rush by seconds. After getting on board with minimal waiting in line, they found their seats and waited while the plane filled with passengers.  
  
As the sterwardesses began reciting the rules of the airplane, Hermione dug the deck of cards out of her bag and turned to Draco.  
  
"Want to play a game?" she asked, taking off the cellophane wrapper.  
  
"I don't know how," Draco admitted somewhat sheepishly. "The only card game I've ever played is Exploding Snap and somehow I don't think that this is a good place to play it."  
  
"I'll teach you, then," Hermione said, shuffling the deck, "Speed's really easy to learn. All you have to do is try to get rid of your deck before the other person. There are two piles of cards in the center and you need to put corresponding cards from your hand onto the pile."  
  
"That makes no sense what so ever," Draco said, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
Hermione sighed and began re-explaining the game with more details.  
  
"Okay, there's just one more question," Draco said fifteen minutes later.  
  
Hermione groaned. "What aspect of the game could I possibly be forgetting to explain?"  
  
"What do you get if you win a game?"  
  
"Nothing except a shorter stack to start the next round with."  
  
"Then there is no point to playing it," Draco said stubbornly. "You have to have a good prize. Preferably something gold or silver."  
  
"Yeah and that wouldn't draw any attention." Hermione rolled her eyes. "And since some of us didn't grow up in mansions, what do you say to playing for the last bag of M&Ms?"  
  
Draco wrinkled his nose. "Chocolate? Not a prize item."  
  
"Then what do you suggest?"  
  
Draco stared at Hermione for a second, then a mischevious smile began to spread across his face. Trepidation crept into Hermione's mind. What exactly was he thinking?  
  
"How about the loser has to answer any question of the winner's choosing," Draco suggested. "Make the game fun."  
  
"Fine." Hermione lowered her tray and began dealing out the cards for the first game.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dun-dun-dun.  
  
And the game begins. What will be reveled? One thing for certain-the secret that Draco was going to tell Hermione in the hospital wing. That's right. So stayed tuned. A lot more coming 'atcha.  
  
Please review my story and Emily's too.  
  
Muchas Graias and Kudos to everyone. 


	11. A Simple Game of Speed

Closing time - time for you to go out, go out into the world.  
  
Closing time - turn the lights up over every boy and every girl.  
  
Closing time - one last call for alcohol, so finish your whiskey or beer.  
  
Closing time - you don't have to go home but you can't stay here.  
  
I know who I want to take me home.  
  
I know who I want to take me home.  
  
I know who I want to take me home.  
  
Take me home...  
  
Closing time - time for you to go back to the places you will be from.  
  
Closing time - this room won't be open 'til your brothers or you sisters come.  
  
So gather up your jackets, and move it to the exits - I hope you have found a  
  
friend.  
  
Closing time - every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end.  
  
Yeah, I know who I want to take me home.  
  
I know who I want to take me home.  
  
I know who I want to take me home.  
  
Take me home...  
  
Closing time - time for you to go back to the places you will be from...  
  
I know who I want to take me home.  
  
I know who I want to take me home.  
  
I know who I want to take me home.  
  
Take me home...  
  
Closing time - every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end...  
  
~Closing Time by Semisonic  
  
It's been absolutely delightful writing for all you wonderful people and I greatly appreciate all the reviews you've sent me. It's been a good time, but as the lyrics above state, it's closing time. so that's all folks. Enjoy this last chapter. Love you all lots.  
  
~lana-la-banana  
  
P.S. In case you're wondering, I was on a sugar high when I wrote the last part. You can probably tell when it started. I myself was actually on a plane when writing it and had had way too much Dr. Pepper and complimentary cookies, was inhaling recycled air (that had to have had something in it, because it was making me completely bonkers) and was about to see my friends (and get back onto the computer) after being gone for two weeks. In case you were wondering.  
  
Last Chapter Dedications- Thank you to everyone who helped me create this story, who gave me ideas or encouragement, especially the following- Emily (it's been awesome writing together and sharing ideas- I can't wait for the rest of Sophomore year), Ann (you're the biggest sweetie ever and you've always given me incentive to keep writing), Kelly (for taking creative writing with me, for having a three hour conversation on boys with me on the way back from Worlds of Fun and helping me pass Geometry; Frosh year was awesome, Sophomore year is going to be better and NCYC is going to be an unforgettable experience), Mary Beth (from World Cultures to chatting about boys on-line to writing crazy stories in our assignment notebooks, to this story, you've always supported my writing and you were always ready to read more), Ellie (for talking about anything and everything on-line, I wish you the best of luck on your story and thank you for helping me with mine), Jodi (thanks for being one of my greatest readers and always asking about my story during breaks), Megan, Laura, and Christina (for reading my story, for being the best putt-putt buddies, for sleepovers and hanging out, you've always been there for me), Jackie (for always helping me with my homework in the mornings), for Katie (for being my best bud from "Penns- is-laus), and to all my reviewers mentioned below.  
  
PrOwLiNg-WoLf (thank you so much for always reviewing and giving me such good advice), kitsune-oni (thanks a million for always reviewing), dracosgurl_chrissy, mira737, Midnight's Trinity (the very best of luck with your story; lyl), shaboomboom, Pyrope, ckrfan JezabelleLake, Loony bout Lupin, browneyedtook moween, Malferz, sweet-77-thang, Aly, Farfalla1, SILVER-GOTH, SlytherinsGothGoddess, Marisa, jenny, Marisa, MrS-SiRiUs- BlAck, Dirty Angel, Olean-Radcliffe, pennypie LaLa007, Pixie Tang, Banana Flavored Eskimo, orliangel, Paranoia-shoujo, Avri, RK, Kai, Cleyah, Evie Malfoy (thanks for being my first reviewer and giving me the motivation to keep writing), Dkg, lily, Kersti, Nikka, The Sarcastic Morbid One, jaimi, HP Chica, Hermie13, ash, lala, Katiewise, and dracoseggo.  
  
With all that out of the way. here is the last chapter of New Worlds, New Views. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 11 A Simple Game of Speed  
  
The flight proved ideal for a revised game of Speed. Surrounded by tourist families (focused on conquering sibling battles) and business people (focused on finishing presentations left to the last minute), no one paid any attention to two to teenagers playing a game of cards. The stewardesses, however, seemed to have taken a shine to Draco, and frequently made trips to row 13 bearing airline packets of peanuts and complimentary sodas. Draco always smiled and thanked them politely, but since his primary focus was on the game, they mainly gazed at him from their perch at the front of the plane.  
  
Hermione was losing heart. Draco had proved to be particularly apt at Speed, winning the last three games. She had already been forced to reveal that she had aided in Buckbeak's escape, that Ron had been her crush of the past four years, and that her lowest grade had been a B-.  
  
Revenge was close. Hermione placed her ace on top of Draco's king.  
  
"Speed," she said, tapping the thinner pile. "My turn to ask a question."  
  
"There goes the winning streak," Draco grumbled, scooping up the cards to deal another hand. "Ask away."  
  
"Last night, in the infirmary, what were you going to tell me before Madame Pomfrey came over?" Hermione asked taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper.  
  
"Can I interest you in something to drink?" Draco was momentarily saved by the blond haired stewardess.  
  
"I'm good, thanks," Draco said gesturing to his clear plastic cup, which was filled to the brim.  
  
"Well if you need anything don't hesitate to ask," she simpered before leaving Draco with Hermione's unanswered question.  
  
"Last night you asked why I was being so nice to you?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"What I was going to say is that I've been under the Imperious curse since I was five. When my father died, the curse died with him."  
  
"That's not an answer, that's an excuse," Hermione scoffed. "I've heard better lies from Harry and Ron about why they didn't get their homework done. I was truthful with you. I would appreciate it if you extended me the same courtesy."  
  
Draco fixed her with a look equally powerful and sad. "You can believe me or not, but it's the truth. If you spent that much time under the curse, it wouldn't be a joke. My father made me think the same way he did, made me enjoy the same pleasures. He made sure that my mind was molded to his perfection before letting me come to Hogwarts.  
  
"After a while he stopped worrying about me throwing off the curse. After all the years of receiving Dark orders, my mind began to absorb them, little by little. They became my actual thoughts and now there's no getting rid of them; they're a part of me."  
  
"Draco, I'm so sorry." Hermione said sympathetically, gently patting his arm.  
  
"Next game," Draco said, shuffling the deck and dealing another game.  
  
He was still ruffled and it showed. Hermione won the next hand and possession of the question.  
  
"Why did your parents put you under the curse at all? Why didn't you just take in the Malfoy disposition as a baby?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "Blame my nanny. I didn't see much of my parents the first few years of my life; they were busy dealing with Voldemort's rise and fall. My nanny was very kind, sweet-disciplined and I guess that rubbed off on me. Once a wizard chooses how he wants to live his life, no matter how young they are, there's no changing that. But it's not like my parents didn't try. The Imperious Curse was their last resort. Their next-to-last was torturing and killing my nanny in front of me." Draco's voice was bitter and had taken on a slightly angry undertone. "My father deserves to be dead."  
  
The stewardess who had come over to make sure Draco had enough peanuts, heard his last comment and quickly retreated, a frightened look on her face.  
  
"I guess that's one way to control them," Draco joked, even though the slightly haunted look remained in his eyes.  
  
"Draco, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Hermione, please forget I even told you all that. I had to live through it, then I had to relive it for the Ministry and again for you. I don't want it to keep shadowing over my life."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Draco dealt another hand and the game began again. Two minutes later, Draco laid down his last card while Hermione still had a handful of cards to go.  
  
"How do you do that?" Hermione grumbled half-heartedly gathering up the cards.  
  
"My little secret," Draco said, smiling a little. "Okay. My turn to ask a question. Why did you stop taking Divination in 3rd year? Did you do it because you were bad at it or because you thought it was stupid?"  
  
"Mainly because I thought it was stupid, but a bit because I wasn't good at it," Hermione admitted. "There's no point in trying to look in the future and risk misinterpreting it when you can just live it and be surprised. And spending considerable hours listening to Professor Trelawney tell people that they are going to die gets to you after a while."  
  
"Do you regret doing it?"  
  
"We're not playing 20 Questions," Hermione grumbled. "But no, I don't regret doing it. Life's too short to regret doing small things like that."  
  
"Draco nodded and grabbed his pile for the next game. "Ready to play again?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Their game, however, was stalled by the start of the in-flight movie, Armageddon, and a mutual agreement to put the Speed tournament on hold. After purchasing headphones from the stewardesses (who gave Draco his for half price), they plugged their phones in and allowed themselves to be sucked into the movie.  
  
Twenty minutes prior to the movie's end, Draco fell asleep, snoring loudly and giving the stewardesses an opportunity to prop a pillow behind his head and drape a blanket around him.  
  
Hermione remained focused on the movie, but chanced glances at Draco every so often. He looked very angelic, even with the blanket covering everything up to his chin and giving the illusion that his head was floating against the pillow.  
  
As the credits were rolling up the screen, Draco yawned and stretched. "Excellent movie. It's amazing what Muggles can do."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, which, a few minutes prior had been welling up with tears at the movie's ending. "You slept through the end."  
  
Draco frowned. "Did I really? And how did this get around me?" He pulled the blanket off him.  
  
"The stewardesses were afraid that you would get cold."  
  
"How nice." Hermione couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. "How much time do we have left?"  
  
"Probably about forty-five minutes."  
  
"Up for another game of Speed?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I don't care. I'm not really up for it though."  
  
"We don't have to play. What do you feel like doing?"  
  
"Being lazy." Hermione said grinning.  
  
"I don't believe that I'm hearing this," Draco said in amazement. "Hermione Granger wanting to sit around and do nothing! She doesn't want to read, or tell someone off, or study. She wants to be lazy! What is our world coming to? There's no other explanation-we must be experiencing a chemical Armageddon. Women are the first to be affected, which explains why you're acting so strange."  
  
"I guess the stewardesses are also being affected by this Armageddon," Hermione joked. "Because I don't know a single female who would willingly fawn over you."  
  
Draco smirked. "For your information, Miss Granger, Armageddon also makes men of great beauty even more irresistible than before."  
  
"Oh, so now you can look in a mirror without breaking it?"  
  
"Listen to you-you're an insult machine. How do Potter and Weasley put up with you?"  
  
"Usually I'm not as insulting around them. Feel special, Draco. You possess the rare quality of making me want to insult people."  
  
"Wouldn't my parents be proud of my accomplishments," Draco said sarcastically. "Well, parent. Currently residing in prison." The moment had turned from humorous to awkward in the space of one sentence. Luckily for Draco, none of the stewardesses were lingering around. First he said he was glad his father was dead, now he was saying his mother was imprisoned. Stuff that you usually don't want a security paranoid crew hearing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco."  
  
"What's there to be sorry about? Blood was the only thing that connected us."  
  
"What do you do now that you don't have any guardians?"  
  
"Dumbledore arranged for me to stay with my cousin Tonks. She didn't want to take me in, in the beginning and it was a little awkward at first, but we've gotten along fairly well. She's really nice once you're on her good side."  
  
"She never mentioned that you were staying with her."  
  
"She wouldn't have. She, Dumbledore, and a few others were the only ones that knew I was staying with her and I asked them not to tell anyone."  
  
"Do you mind me asking why?"  
  
"Well for one reason, I wasn't ready for other people to know about my situation while I was still trying to figure out who I was. Secondly, Potter and Weasley would give me hell for the rest of my life, and don't even try to defend them, you know they would. Third, Tonks tells all. I could very easily see her going on about how I 'don't fold my socks' in front of Potter, and again; it would be hell for the rest of my days."  
  
"So it was mainly about protecting your image?"  
  
Draco pondered this for a moment. "Yeah, pretty much, but you can't blame me- you know what they're like."  
  
Hermione nodded her agreement. "Did Tonks tell you anything about us?"  
  
"What, the golden trio?" A smirk emerged on Draco's face. "I've heard quite a lot actually. It appears that you were on Tonks' bad side quite a few times over the summer."  
  
"If you're talking about the incident involving me and Fred Weasley experimenting with the Extendable Ears and the Skiving Snackboxes, it was not my fault. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time and if I remember correctly, we warned everyone to stay out of that wing."  
  
"No, actually she didn't mention that one. But please, enlighten me."  
  
"What you don't know wouldn't hurt you," Hermione said tartly, taking a sip of her soda.  
  
"I must agree with you in that regard, especially when a situation involving you in a closet with Ron Weasley come up." Hermione spat her drink out on the seat in front of her. "But then again, there's not much to tell is there?"  
  
"She told you about that?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Hermione, if you don't want anyone to find out, then you just shouldn't do it, don't you agree." The glint in Draco's eye told Hermione that he was enjoying this way too much.  
  
"If Tonks was so kind as to tell you what happened accurately, then you would know that it was an enchanted wardrobe, and that it was a dare, and that nothing happened."  
  
"Do you really expect me to believe that? No one goes into a broom closet with a member of the opposite sex to get a broom. It's the same thing with the Astronomy tower."  
  
Hermione glared at him in a way so reminiscent of Professor McGonagall that he cowered in his seat. "Are you suggesting that because of one odd, twisted, demented dare from Harry, that I make frequent visits to the Astronomy Tower and random closets?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Is that your final answer?" Hermione looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Yes! God, Hermione. I was only joking!"  
  
"Fine. I believe you."  
  
"Good. Not that that's cleared away, what exactly were you doing in the broom closet?"  
  
"It was an enchanted wardrobe and not a broom closet. And I don't think that you deserve to know."  
  
"What have I ever done to you?" He paused for a minute. "Okay, I've done a lot to you over the years, but can you forget about it and tell me?"  
  
"I thought that you didn't want to know."  
  
"I changed my mind. Please Hermione?"  
  
"I haven't told Parvati and Lavender about this- there's no way I'm telling you."  
  
"Please."  
  
Draco spent the next forty minutes trying to weasel information out of Hermione, who stood by her decision of silence.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we are approaching our destination of Los Angeles, California. The current time is 6:15 and the temperature is a toasty 97 degrees. Please remain seated until the captain turns off the fasten seat belt light. Thank you for flying and enjoy your stay in Los Angeles or wherever your destination may be."  
  
"Well, we're here," Hermione said looking out her window and trying to locate the city through the thick layer of smog.  
  
"You excited yet?" Draco's voice was deep and sensuous in her ear.  
  
"I started being excited 15 hours ago."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you've enjoyed this last chapter and please send me a review. It's been fun. 


	12. Welcome to the US Ministry of Magic

I'm back!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And incredible tired. I'm sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes in here, but I was up till 12:30 getting all my homework done so this morning, I'm totally brain-dead. I really have no time to be writing this story, but for you guys I'll keep doing it!! It also gives me something to do during Algebra and Spanish class.  
  
It will be a while before I can update again because I'm going to be out of town (going to Houston!!!!!! Where they have sun!!!!) and won't have my computer. I'm also swamped with school work so that will have an effect on it too.  
  
Please, please, please review and if I get a lot of reviews, I'll be more inclined to update. If that's not incentive, I don't know what is.  
  
So, read, enjoy, review, knock yourself out. See you guys next chapter.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
The plane landed without a glitch, but the same could not be said for Draco's disembarking of the plane. The stewardesses insisted upon giving him their phone numbers, which they had scribbled onto an airline napkin with eyeliner. After many arguments from Draco, he finally accepted the napkin.  
  
"Want them?" Draco asked, offering the napkin to Hermione as they stepped off the terminal.  
  
"That's alright Draco. Why don't you keep it as a memento of the first time a girl gave you her number?"  
  
"Haha. Very funny," Draco said, tossing it in a trashcan. "Now where is this Ministry person who was supposed to meet us?"  
  
"I have no idea," Hermione said, scanning the crowded airport. "I'm guessing that they will find us."  
  
They sat down in the plastic waiting chairs still scanning the masses. After about five minutes of waiting, a young woman in an executive suit approached them.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger?" She inquired, studying them through her cats- eye-glasses. They nodded and she smiled. "Hi, I'm Reenè Williams from the Department of International Affairs. Welcome to Los Angeles."  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said, getting to her feet.  
  
"I'm sure that both of you are anxious to get to Calorman and get settled in, so we wouldn't waste any time. Let's go get your bags."  
  
She then turned and began walking at top speed towards the baggage claim. Hermione and Draco glanced at each other then jogged to catch up. The baggage claim was dormant when they arrived but within a few minutes, it started up, spewing luggage from the dark void behind the black rubber flaps.  
  
Draco's trunk was one of the first through and with Hermione's help, he got it onto the rack that Miss Williams had procured.  
  
"Have you seen my trunk yet?" Hermione asked, watching a flowered suitcase go around for a fifth time.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Ten minutes later, the baggage claim stopped spinning and Hermione's trunk had not yet appeared.  
  
Miss Williams glanced at her watch and groaned. "Do not have time for this." She plastered a smile on her face and made a great effort to be cheerful. "Hermione, I'm sure that your trunk has just been misplaced in the airport. It won't take long to locate it."  
  
Thirty minutes later and at least that many angry word exchanged with the clerk at the lost baggage counter, it became clear that Hermione's trunk was not in the Los Angeles airport and that it would not be easy to locate. Another hour of waiting in the uncomfortable, plastic chairs and reading out of date magazines on obscure topics proved fruitless as Hermione's trunk wasn't found at any of the major airports.  
  
"It looks like you're in for a long wait," the clerk said. "I would suggest going home and we can contact you once we find it."  
  
"Fine." Miss Williams shoved the clipboard with the claim for lost luggage attached to it at him and grudgingly gave him her work number.  
  
"I didn't know that wizards used phones," Hermione said following her out into the bright California sunlight.  
  
"We do here in Los Angeles. It's convenient because we can't use magic too often. Too many muggles around."  
  
"But at Hogwarts, we can't use any electrical objects. There's too much magic in the air for them to work," Draco said. Hermione was slightly taken back- it appeared that someone else had read 'Hogwarts- A History.'  
  
"Taxi!" Miss Williams flagged a yellow cab down. "You're wondering why electronics work?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We've designed a device that absorbs the magical energy in high content areas such as the Ministry and Calorman. It takes all that energy and turns it into usable electric energy. Extremely convenient. Now you two get it."  
  
They piled into the back of the cab as the baggage porter boasted Draco's trunk into the trunk of the car.  
  
"87th and Main," Miss Williams instructed the man behind the wheel. They pulled out into a mass of traffic.  
  
"Are we in the middle of rush hour?" Draco asked, glancing at the clock on the dashboard.  
  
"We're actually in the light traffic," the cab driver said in an accent that Hermione couldn't classify as American or European. "In Los Angeles, there's always traffic, no matter the hour."  
  
Draco nodded, then reclined against the plasticy fabric of the seat, watching the city move by at a snail's pace. The cab finally pulled up to a very modern-looking building.  
  
Miss Williams shoved a twenty dollar bill at the driver and climbed out. "Both of you- out." They scampered out and got Draco's trunk out of the trunk before the cab returned to the swarm of slow moving vehicles. Hermione and Draco looked up at he building, slightly in awe that this modern, completely noticeable building could house that center of magical government.  
  
"It's in clear view, I know. Now both of you inside."  
  
Beyond the thick glass doors lay a foyer so normal, so completely non- magical, Hermione had a hard time remembering that she wasn't in a corporate office. Miss Williams walked up to the front desk, the heels of her shoes clicking importantly against the hard marble floor.  
  
"Will you please call for a car? We'll be needing one in about half an hour. And could you be a dear and request that they don't send the mini-van this time?" she said to the receptionist who immediately began dialing up numbers on the phone. "Draco, you can just leave your trunk by the desk by the desk. We can pick it up later. And let's proceed." She led them to a stainless steal elevator and pushed the seven button once they were all inside.  
  
A cool voice, remarkably similar to the one at he British embassy, filled the space. "Seventh floor. Department of International Affairs." The elevator began it's upward ascension. The elevator doors opened on the seventh floor with a small bump and Draco, obviously not expecting it, had taken a step forward, lost his balance and fell flat on his face.  
  
"Meant to do that," he said scrambling to his feet and avoiding the two pairs of eyes staring at him. "I just. tripped."  
  
"Well," Miss Williams said, suppressing a small smile. "My office is just down this way." She lead them past rows of cubicles to a fairly large office space with a secretary sitting at a desk in front.  
  
"Hermione and Draco, this is my assistant Elise. Elise, this is Hermione and Draco," Miss Williams introduced quickly. "Anyway, I need you to forward all my voice mail onto my cell phone and get Calorman on the line. I need to assure them that I haven't lost their exchange students." She smiled at Hermione and Draco. "I'm sure you two are starving and you've probably missed dinner at the Academy." She pulled a few sickles out of her coin purse. "Here- there's a lounge down that corridor and to the left. Get something to eat and we'll leave in about twenty minutes."  
  
Draco nodded and led the way down the narrow hallway formed by the rows of cubicles, turned left and found three doors. The first one opened to show a copy room with parchment flying around, each with their own agenda. Some were sending themselves through a copier, other willingly sent themselves to death by shredder. The papers were flying in and out of cubbyholes on the far side of the room, obviously charmed to do so.  
  
Draco shut the door and opened the second one, which lead to a large room with a few tables surrounded by chairs, a sink, refrigerator, microwave, and a few vending machines lining one wall.  
  
"I'm guessing that this is it," Draco said, walking towards the vending machines. "How do these things work?"  
  
Hermione took the sickles from Draco. "You put the money in the slot, punch in the number under the item that you want, and wa-la, you've got food."  
  
"Simple, yet ingenious," Draco muttered, surveying the machine with unmasked interest.  
  
Hermione's lips curved upward slightly in amusement as she entered three sickles into a machine and collected a pumpkin pastry from the container at the bottom. Another sickle bought her a coke and with her purchases, she sat down at a table overlooking the city.  
  
"It's a neat city to look out at, isn't it?" Draco said sitting down in the seat next to her.  
  
"It is," Hermione agreed, her brown eyes skimming over the glass buildings that were reflecting the afternoon sun.  
  
They ate their snacks in relative silence, mesmerized by the wave of traffic outside; each car weaving it's way through the streets girding the building's base. When they had finished, Draco bussed their table and they made their way back through the maze of cubicles to Miss William's office, where she sat, talking on the phone with her back turned to them. Elise, sitting in a chair in front of the desk writing up a report, waved them onto the couch placed against the west wall. They sat down simultaneously and amused themselves with studying the modern art on the walls.  
  
By the time the phone was replaced in it's cradle, the art had lost it's originality, all the ceiling tiles had been counted, and Hermione had tallied two hundred and thirteen books on the mahogany shelves. She was studying her cuticles when Miss. Williams hung up.  
  
"Are you two ready to go?"  
  
Hermione glanced at Draco, who was staring with glazed over eyes at the half -dead fish, floating nonchalantly in a crystal bowl on top the bookcase. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, making him start.  
  
"Do we get to leave?" he asked hopefully, snapping out of his reverie.  
  
"I'm so glad that you enjoyed your stay," Miss Williams said with a little more than a touch of sarcasm in her voice. "But as sorry as I am to tell you this, the car is waiting and we must depart."  
  
Draco had the courtesy to allow a little color to seep into his cheeks and he mumbled something that remotely resembled an apology. Hermione had rarely heard Draco mutter to someone of authority; he usually said something scathing in a voice loud enough for the entire vicinity to hear. He had changed more that she thought.  
  
After Miss Williams had collected her assorted electronic devices and some paperwork from Elise, they took the elevator back down to the ground floor and from there they walked into the dusk that had begun to descend upon the city.  
  
A black BMW sat parked on the curb; a driver sat in the front seat, reading an issue of the Quibbler. Miss Williams sat herself in the front seat and immediately occupied herself with paperwork.  
  
The driver obviously knew where to go because the moment Hermione closed the back door, the car pulled into the tangled mass of traffic, moving quickly among it's stationary neighbors. They made it off the streets and onto the interstate in record time, still making progress although the muggle radio station was announcing massive traffic back-ups.  
  
Quite some time afterwards, they pulled onto a relatively deserted off- ramp. Twenty minutes and multiple turns later, they came to a dead end.  
  
Draco's facial expressions mirrored Hermione's own feelings and he spoke on them.  
  
"Are we going to have to backtrack?" he groaned.  
  
"Hold your horses," the driver said smiling at Draco in the review mirror. He got out of the car, pulling out his wand as he went. Walking to the sign, he tapped it twice with his wand and spoke an incantation. The 'Dead End' sign moved to the left of it's own accord and a glittering road sprang out of the sand and unfurled into the desert.  
  
"Dead end for muggles, one-way street for wizards," the driver said, smiling brightly as he got back into the car.  
  
Draco smirked at him then turned to look out the window. Hermione could see him mimicking the driver in the reflection on the window. She smiled as the car started down the road, gaining speed as it went. Glancing out the rear window, Hermione could see the sign moving back into it's original position and the road they had already covered beginning to disappear back into the sand.  
  
As she turned back around, the car kicked the speed up a notch and all the scenery outside the window turned into a blur even though the rise in speed was not felt within the car.  
  
"It'll only be about twenty minutes," Miss Williams said, tearing herself away from her cell phone and smiling at the two teens. They attempted to smile back.  
  
Twenty five minutes later, Hermione looked at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time and sighed. Next to her, Draco was nodding off against the leather interior.  
  
Hermione's own eyelids were fluttering shut when the car began to slow and the scenery came back into focus.  
  
Gone was the harsh backdrop of the desert and in it's place was a large campus where a thick carpet of grass where the sand had been. The grass in front was punctured every couple of feet by large flowerbeds, still in full bloom even though it was autumn. A myriad of trees were sprinkled throughout the grounds, providing pools of shade.  
  
Hermione could see the rings of the Quidditch pitch off in the distance and the roofs of the greenhouses on the eastern side of the Academy. The academy itself was an impressive brick building, noticeably smaller then Hogwarts, but impressive none the less. A large, 18th century mansion, the front was completely symmetrical from the giant oak doors in the middle to the windows spotting the façade. Large stone gargoyles leered from their positions on the roof's edge and brick towers decorated the building's four corners.  
  
The car pulled into the circle drive in front of the stone steps leading up to the double doors. They got out of the car, feeling the sun wash away all the cool that the car's air conditioning had provided, and drinking in every detail of the school.  
  
"Welcome to Calorman Academy," Miss Williams said, leading the way up the stone steps.  
  
Yah!!! Chapter 12 is done and they are finally at Calorman!!!  
  
Please review and if you have time, please read my friend Emily's fics- Embrace the Darkness and Shades of Gray. They're both really good Hr/D fics.  
  
Review and I'll love ya forever!!!  
  
Kudos to all you! ~lana-la-banana 


	13. The Four Houses of Calorman

Unlucky Chapter 13!!! Maybe I should just skip it and go straight to 14.  
  
Now that we've finished the superstitions for the day.  
  
I'm so sorry that it took me so long to finish this chapter (over a month and a half). It's undoubtedly the longest one that I've written for this story, and I didn't have time to write for two weeks because I was studying for finals, and then I had pink eye and my mom wouldn't let me read or write for fear that I'd drive myself blind or whatever. So after all that I finally finished.  
  
Please, please pretty please review when you get done reading this because I'm not really sure whether this chapter really works, and need your opinion.  
  
Disclaimer- I am not affiliated with Joanne Kathleen Rowling or Warner Bros. Company and do not claim to own any of the characters in this story except all the new students and professors. I am not making any money off the creation of this work; I am writing it solely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others.  
  
Additional Disclaimer- The names of the houses (Tashbaan, Pelimath, Oasis, and Harfang) are all locations in Narnia, the world created by C.S. Lewis. I do not claim to own them or have created them. Likewise, the Academy's name (Calorman) is also a place in Narnia. The name of the wizard who guards the Tashbaan entrance (Aslan) is not of my creation. It is also derived from the Chronicles of Narnia's lion king, Aslan. While I'm at it, I might as well say that the idea for a faun guarding the entrance to the teacher lounge comes from the character of Mr. Tumnus. The password for Tashbaan Tower (Son of Adam) is derived from the Narnians' name for humans. Anything else that I might have missed belongs to C.S. Lewis.  
  
Please enjoy this next chapter and once you're done, please drop me a review. it'll make my day!!  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: .:.:.:.:.:.  
  
As they approached the stairs' paramount, the huge oak doors swung open, revealing a well lite hall within. The polished floor creaked slightly under their feet and frescos decorated the high, arched ceiling above them. A large archway lead into a room of great dimensions in which four long tables ran the length of the hall and a fifth one (presumably the staff table) stood perpendicular and elevated above the others. House banners hung above the four tables and the school's crest adorned the staff table. Hermione felt a brief pang of longing for Hogwarts.  
  
Miss Williams walked past the entrance, past the grand staircase, whose presence dominated the hall and to a statue of a faun at the hall's end.  
  
"Immoblia," Miss Williams said. The faun stood and moved to the side, exposing an archway behind it. They walked through it and found themselves inside a staff room. A few tables were placed in the middle of the room and a counter against the wall held a variety of kitchen appliances. The far wall had several doorways lining it, each with an ascending staircase behind it. Above the lintel of each doorway was a golden plaque inscribed with the name of a professor.  
  
Miss Williams lead them up the staircase under the plaque inscribed with 'Callaway' and knocked twice on the door at the stairs' top.  
  
"Come in," a slightly high voice called from within. The door opened to a very large, spacious office with picture windows lining the walls although the office had to be in the heart of the building. The interior architecture obviously varied from that of the exterior.  
  
Professor Callaway sat behind an expansive desk pile high with folders and parchment. At the front of the desk, almost lost in the clutter, sat a name plate bearing the inscription 'Agnes Callaway, Headmistress.'  
  
The headmistress was a large woman, well past her sixties. Her hair, Hermione supposed, at one time had been as red as Ron's, but now only a few strands of that remained among the gray frizz. She smiled widely at them, exposing two rows of slightly crooked teeth that made her smile appear as more of a leer.  
  
"Welcome to Calorman Academy," she said, rising and walking around the desk to greet them. "I am Professor Callaway, headmistress here. We're so glad that you've finally made it here. You gave us quite a scare when you didn't show up." Her speech sounded slightly rehearsed and all Hermione could do was smile weakly. "We're so sorry for the inconvenience caused by your lost trunk Hermione, but I'm sure that your roommate would be more than willing to loan you clothing until your luggage is found. And speaking of roommates, I have a little something I need for you to do before you settle down."  
  
Professor Callaway returned to her place of reign behind the desk. She uncovered a gilded box from under a shaft of parchment and brought it around to where Draco and Hermione were standing.  
  
"This which you are about to experience is a centuries-old tradition that is uded to sort students into their houses."  
  
"But I received a letter from my roommate in my info packet," Hermione said. Next to her, Draco was murmuring something along the same lines.  
  
Professor Callaway smiled wanly at them. "I understand that, but over the week some students have argued that you should have to undergo the same sorting procedure that all students do when arriving here rather than being placed in the same house as the person with whom you've been exchanged.  
  
"Now I must tell you that all the houses have produced outstanding witches and wizards and not matter where you are placed I'm sure that you will make great friends. Now, who wants to go first?"  
  
Hermione and Draco glanced at each other, both thrown by the descriptor verb, 'undergo.'  
  
"I'll go first." Hermione stepped forward a bit.  
  
Professor Callaway opened the box to reveal a bracelet resting on a bed of midnight blue colored crushed velvet. The bracelet was an almond gold color with specks of color flashing from within it when it caught the light. It appeared metal on the velvet, but as Professor Callaway placed it on her wrist, it slid on like a rubber band, fitting itself to her and sending a small shock wave of warmth through her body. A second later, the warmth vanished, but the bracelet became heavier and looser. She glanced down and noticed that it had turned a solid gold and was dotted with emeralds the size of nickels.  
  
"Congratulations. You've been sorted into Tashbaan house," Professor Callaway said sliding the bracelet off Hermione's hand as the bracelet returned to it's almond gold state. "Now you, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
The bracelet was on his wrist for a few seconds before it began to turn black. Draco screwed up his face in a moment of concentration, and the bracelet quickly turned back into the gold and emerald one Hermione had seen only moments before.  
  
"It appears that you too have been placed in Tashbaan, Draco. Congratulations. I'll call up your roommates." She began to search her desk for something.  
  
"Hem, hem." Both Hermione and Draco jumped and turned around. They had forgotten that Miss Williams was standing behind them. "Seeing as how I'm no longer needed and I have a pile of paperwork waiting at my office, I think I'm going to head out."  
  
"What? Oh yes. Thank you so much for bringing them Renée. If you want something for the ride back, I'm sure that the house-elves can whip something up for you."  
  
"That's alright, Professor, I'll be fine. I'll contact you when I get word of Hermione's trunk." With that, she disappeared through the door.  
  
Hermione got the impression that Professor Callaway had been Miss William's headmistress at one point.  
  
"Aha." Professor Callaway pulled a small intercom system out from under a pole of spell-books. Seating herself in her chair behind the desk, she pushed two buttons on the machine.  
  
"Will Scottie-Anne Colen and Clark Anderson please come to the Great Hall as soon as possible." She paused for a moment. "Will Scottie-Anne Colen and Clark Anderson please come to the Great Hall as soon as possible. That is all. Thank you."  
  
Draco was biting down on his bottom lip, obviously fighting the same urge as Hermione.  
  
"I'm sure that you would rather have your classmates show you around rather than me, so off you go, unless you would like for me to escort you down there."  
  
"That's alright," Hermione said quickly.  
  
"I'm very glad that you have arrived safely, and if you need anything please feel free to ask."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," they said simultaneously before making a hasty retreat from the office. Draco started sown the stairs, and Hermione followed after him, keeping her eyes on his retreating form. Above them, the light bulb flickered out, sending the staircase into a realm of darkness, the only light coming from the faint glow of the teachers' lounge at it's end.  
  
Hermione tripped in the three inch heels Parvati made her wear and plummeted down the stairs, knocking over Draco as she went. They landed at the bottom, Hermione's back colliding with Draco's stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Hermione rolled off Draco, groaning.  
  
"For someone as skinny as you look, you sure weigh a lot," Draco said, after getting his breath back. He stood and reached down to help Hermione up.  
  
"Haven't you heard that it's rude to comment about a girl's weight?" Hermione joked, allowing herself to be lifted from the floor. She tested her ankle gingerly. "I'm sorry for knocking into you."  
  
"You didn't kill me, so all is good."  
  
"I guess that I'm going to have to try harder next time."  
  
Draco smirked. "Is your ankle alright?"  
  
"It'll be fine. It was the stupid boots."  
  
"Ah. Those look like they would cause some problems. Why bother wearing them?"  
  
"When they're being shoved onto your feet at one in the morning, a person usually finds themselves unable to argue with those insisting they wear them."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"You sure that you're alright?"  
  
"I'm just slightly bruised. Now enough talking- our presence is being requested in the Great Hall."  
  
"Right."  
  
They made their way through the teachers' lounge and down the hallway without any major mishaps. As they entered the Great Hall, they noticed two new additions- a teenage boy and girl sat on one of the tables, chatting nonchalantly. When they noticed Hermione and Draco, they immediately curtailed their conversation, slid off the table and walked over, smiles spread on their faces.  
  
"Hi. Welcome to Calorman!"  
  
"Thanks." The twosome's smiles were contagious and Hermione began to smile as well.  
  
"We're so excited that you ended up in Tashbaan. Everything was already decided and then Marleigh and her Oasis clan argued that you should be properly sorted. The only real reason why she wanted you in her house is so she would have a reason to take more shopping expeditions to London."  
  
"Since Scottie-Anne is more concerned with giving you the latest gossip rather than extending common courtesy, I'm going to be taking over talking for her. I'm Clark Anderson and this is Scottie-Anne Colen."  
  
He extended his hand to them. Scottie-Anne rolled her eyes at Clark before following in the suit.  
  
"I apologize for the disgrace of my name. I think that my mom was high on pain-killers when she named me."  
  
"I understand your pain. I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
"And I'm Draco Malfoy. Unfortunately, my mother planned to name me Draco before I was born, so I can't blame it on the pain-killers." Everyone laughed.  
  
"So, Draco. Callaway tells me that you play Quidditch."  
  
"Yes, actually." He and Clark went off into a conversation consisting mainly of Quidditch terms, the least of which Hermione did not understand. Scottie-Anne didn't seem to comprehend it either.  
  
"Hermione, I know that you are dying to hear they rest of their conversation, but could you bear coming up to the dorms? Everyone's waiting to meet you."  
  
"I don't know if I could bear missing this," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
Scottie-Anne smiled. "Come on. They'll discuss Quidditch for the next twenty minutes then go out to check out the field for twenty more minutes. I doubt they'll even notice we're gone."  
  
They walked out into the entrance hall. "Do you have a suitcase or anything?"  
  
"It got lost somewhere between New York and here."  
  
"I'm sorry. Until they find it, you can borrow any of my clothes. We're probably around the same size. And when we go into L.A. tomorrow you can get some stuff."  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"Yep. You came just in time. We go every other week. There's muggle shops in the muggle world and the wizard shops in the wizard's world. You get the best shopping of both worlds."  
  
"Never thought of it that way."  
  
"Okay, our dorm is about the farthest from everything. We're in the western tower and the entrance is on the third floor. So we're close to Ancient Runes and that's just about it."  
  
"What about the other houses?" They reached the staircase leading to the second floor.  
  
"There's four house-Tashbaan, Oasis, Harfang, and Pelimath. Tashbaan is the house we're in. Undoubtedly the best. According to tradition, those in Tashbaan are bold, daring, speak their minds, etc. People in Oasis are supposed to be intelligent, witty, and ready minded, but many believe that evolution of Oasis skipped a few beats because the girls in our grade have the earned reputation of being sluts. And I don't mean that lightly.  
  
"Harfang has a very dark bunch of people. There's a couple of decent ones, but most of them are interested in the dark arts. They're very power- hungry, if you want a less-derogatory term-ambitious."  
  
"Is one of their colors black?" Hermione asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeah. Red and Black," Scottie-Anne said staring at Hermione oddly. "How did you know that?"  
  
"Just a guess." Harfang sounded a lot like Slytherin and the bracelet had tried to place Draco there. But it didn't. Everything Draco told her she had believed, but there remained some doubt. This new revolution shattered the doubt.  
  
"Anyway, the fourth house is Pelimath. They're the only ones who don't distinguish between the houses. Completely non-prejudicial. If you ever have a problem and need someone to talk to, they're the best. Only people I know who can put up with Marleigh and her posse for more than fifteen minutes."  
  
"And who's Marleigh?"  
  
"Marleigh Paris. The queen of Oasis. Her father's one of L.A.'s leading citizens. He owns a chain of hotels across California, the Paris Suites chain. She's his only child and his little princess."  
  
"Ah. That kind of person." They reached the third floor and turned right. The floorboards beneath their feet were a honey-colored wood; fluorescent lighting lite the white plastered walls of the hallway.  
  
"The entrance is right over here." Scottie-Anne stopped in front of a painting of a wizen wizard studying a crystal ball. He looked up as he saw them approaching.  
  
"Good evening, Scottie-Anne. And who might your friend be?"  
  
"This is Hermione Granger, our exchange student. Hermione, this is Aslan, guardian of the entrance. Son of Adam."  
  
"Correct." The portrait swung open.  
  
"Catch you later Aslan."  
  
The common room was a large room, decorated in the Tashbaan colors of gold and emerald. Large, overstuffed green couches and chairs were the major space occupier, and a large screen television sat in one corner, surrounded by a group of avid watchers. A number of study tables lined the edge of the room, vacated for Friday night festivities. The room buzzed with excited energy. Scottie-Anne lead Hermione through it all, and up the right-hand staircase, going past all the other years before finally stopping at  
  
"Here it is-Home sweet home," Scottie-Anne said indicating a door on which a plaque stating '10th grade' was mounted. She pushed the door open and walked in, closely followed by Hermione.  
  
The room was smaller than Hogwart's. Four beds were lined up against one wall, broken by nightstands. Against the djoining wall were four dressers, their tops covered in make-up and jewelry.  
  
Only one girl, seated cross-legged on top of one of the beds, was in the room. She looked up from the magazine she was reading as they entered and let out a squeal.  
  
"You're finally here!" she exclaimed. "First we thought you weren't going to be in our dorm, then you didn't show up. You scared us half to death."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh not, you're fine. We're so excited that you're finally here. I'm Cara Emory."  
  
"Hermione Granger." Cara had loosely curled, deep auburn hair that fell a few inches below her shoulders. Her shamrock green eyes were speckled with flecks of gold and stood out against her creamy skin.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Everyone else is in the other room. Come on." She lead Hermione through a large bathroom to another room identical to the one they were just in except this one contained three teenage girls watching a movie on a small television screen. When they saw Hermione, Scottie-Anne and Cara entered the room, they all jumed off the beds and surrounded Hermione, asking questions and giving congratulations for her arrival and her being sorted into Tashbaan.  
  
"Back away and giver her some room to breathe," Cara said jokingly. "Come on, now. You're completely badgering her and she doesn't even know your names. Hermione, this is Laurel Burke. And Juliet Lewis. And Melanie Winters." She paused for a moment. "Where are Sydney and Tamara?"  
  
"They disappeared with Cody and Logan about 45 minutes ago and have been AWOL since."  
  
"That would explain it." Cara turned to Hermione. "Sometime within the next 24 hours you'll meet Sydney and Tamara who are the last two members of our dorm duplex, and who are currently missing."  
  
"Alright." Hermione could have kicked herself for her lack of intelligent response.  
  
Introductions out of the way, the girls continued to bombard Hermione with questions. Fifteen minutes later Scottie-Anne called a stop to the wave of inquiries.  
  
"Hermione has been on a plane for like, twenty hours and has been awake for god knows how many hours. I'm sure that all she wants is to take a shower and go to sleep." Hermione smile gratefully. The clock read 9:45, but her internal clock felt like it was hours past that.  
  
"Everyone say good night," Scottie-Anne instructed. Even as the girls' mouths were beginning to open, Scottie-Anne was pulling Hermione towards the door leading to the bathroom.  
  
"It was very nice meeting you all. I'll see you tomorrow," Hermione managed to say before she was pulled into the bathroom.  
  
"Sorry I had to drag you away, but if I hadn't, they would have had you in there until tomorrow morning. They're not usually this annoying, but they're very excited right now."  
  
"They were fine."  
  
"Anyways, let's get you situated." She dug around in one of her dresser drawers for a moment. "Here are some pajama bottoms and a top. And here in the bathroom, we have your choice of shampoos and conditioners. There's non- tangle, smoothers, volumizers, ones for color-treatments, hair relaxers, you name it, we probably have it. They're arranged in alphabetical order by brand.  
  
"And this rack has all the body scrubs. So, help yourself. Shower cubicles are on the left and they double as changing stalls. Towels are already in there. Usually there's a ten minute limit on showertime, but seeing that you've been on a plane for like forever today, we won't count it against you."  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said, studying the rows of shampoo, undoubtedly the largest collection she had seen outside a drug store.  
  
"If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I'm just going to be in the dorm room."  
  
"Alright." Scottie-Anne disappeared from the bathroom and Hermione turned back to the endless supply of shampoo, the bottles of which all looked the same. She finally chose the bottle that guarantied to 'relax even the most wild manes of frizzled curls' and an apricot body scrub,  
  
On the left of the mirror and sinks were three cubicles, inside of which a shower curtain divided a pink tiled changing area. Hermione peeled off the clothing that had became her second skin over the past twenty-four hours and stepped under the steady flow of water emanating from the showerhead.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Hermione stepped out of the shower, the layers of airport grime and the like removed, and she sighed with pleasure. She was completely at her own comfort although the lack of sleep was beginning to take its toll on her. Pulling on the aquamarine cami top and patterned pajama bottoms, Hermione wrapped a towel around her hair and stepped out of the cubicle, into the surprisingly empty bathroom. She replaced the shampoo and body scrub in their alphabetically arranged spots and went back into the dorm room. Juliet was sitting on one of the beds reading a magazine while Scottie-Anne sat at one of the room's two desks writing something with a hot pink quill. Only a handful of auburn curls peeking out from under a comforter could attest to Cara's presence in the room.  
  
"Feel better?" Scottie-Anne asked, looking up from her parchment.  
  
"Lots. Thank you so much for letting me borrow your clothing."  
  
"It's nothing. Anyways, Mrs. Angione dropped this by for you." She handed Hermione a large Ziplock bag. "It has a toothbrush, deodorant, all the necessities. Oh, and she also put in some pills that adjust your body clock so you don't have jet lag."  
  
"Awesome," Hermione said, rifling through the bag.  
  
"Hermione, we had a very attractive male visitor about fifteen minutes ago who was asking about you," Juliet said with a small smile on her face.  
  
"What?" Hermione inquired, glancing up from the instructions on the side of the pill cask.  
  
"Blond, sliver eyes, extremely attractive," Juliet elaborated. "Said to pass on the message that he would be in the common room for another half hour."  
  
"Really?" Hermione tried to suppress a smile.  
  
"Is there something that you want to tell us?" Scottie-Anne asked, nibbling thoughtfully on the end of her quill.  
  
"No. We're friends, that's it. Do either of you have a robe I can borrow?"  
  
"You don't need a robe."  
  
"Well I can't go down there dressed like this!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I just can't! I'm in my pajamas!" Scottie-Anne and Juliet exchanged glances.  
  
"So? Nobody cares. If it makes you feel any better, there's probably no one down there right now."  
  
"Fine," Hermione said swallowing the small purple pill from the container. "I'll be back in five minutes or so." She toweled off her hair the best she could. The relaxing shampoo had worked and her hair was drying into small ringlets so unlike her usual bushy waves.  
  
"Alright, have fun."  
  
Hermione smirked and walked out the door.  
  
Down in the commonroom, only a few people remained seated around the television, Draco among them. When he saw her coming down the stairs, he excused himself from his conversation and walked over.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey yourself. How's the Quidditch pitch?"  
  
"It's excellent. The grass is very well kept." He paused for a moment. "So, how are you doing? Are your roommates nice and all that?"  
  
"They seem very nice. Very friendly. How are yours?"  
  
"They're nice as well. They have a very serious Quidditch program going."  
  
"That's good." There was a moment of awkward silence.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that you were doing alright."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned forward, embracing Hermione and wrapping her in a hug. Hermione let the warmth of his body surround her for a moment before breaking away.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." With a smile, Hermione turned and hiked back up the staircase, the feeling of Draco's arms around her still coursing through her veins.  
  
"And so. the verdict?" Scottie-Anne asked, spinning around in her chair as Hermione re-entered the room.  
  
"What verdict? He just wanted to see how I was doing."  
  
"Sure that's all," Juliet said poking her head in from the bathroom, a toothbrush hanging out of the side of her mouth.  
  
"Jules leave her alone," Scottie-Anne said. "Hermione, we're just teasing you. Pay us no attention."  
  
"Sure. Whatever." Juliet disappeared back into the bathroom, reappearing second later with the toothbrush gone. "Well I'm tired and I'm going to bed. See you girls in the morning." She climbed into the bed closest to the door and turned off the lamp on the nightstand next to it.  
  
Hermione slipped into the bathroom clutching the bag Scottie-Anne had given her, and coming back out ten minutes later.  
  
"So which bed's mine?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The one between Cara's and Jules'. That was Aimee's bed."  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Alright. We're very glad that you're here Hermione."  
  
"I'm glad that I'm here too. Goodnight."  
  
Even with the jet lag pill, Hermione felt exhausted and a moment after her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep, dream-less sleep.  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.  
  
I feel like I may have slightly ruined Draco's character by making him such a softie, so tell me what you think. I really value your opinions and want to know how I'm doing. I can't change what I'm doing wrong unless I know that I'm doing it, so let me know.  
  
And while you're in the reviewing mode, please go and check out my friend Emily's story, Shades of Gray, which she has been doing an absolutely fabulous job on, and for which she deserves more reviewers. So if you are in the mood for some well-written Hermione/Draco, please go check it out. There's a link to her bio from my bio so that you don't even have to look.  
  
So go crazy and do a little reviewing!!  
  
Kudos to everyone who does so!!!  
  
Until I write again.  
  
lana-la-banana 


	14. Avalon Strip

Author's Note:  
  
I would like to apologize profusely for not updating sooner. My life has been one hectic event after another and I have had very little time for writing. But for the record, this is not the only thing that I've been working on. I've finished most of Chapter 16, all of Chapter 17, the last couple chapters of this story and... I've been doing a little work on the sequel. Yes, there will be a sequel. It's currently untitled and I hope to get to it very soon because I have a lot of ideas for it. But first we'll have to finish this one, which from my outline, looks like it will be about 30 chapters. Maybe if I get a lot of reviews, I'll give you a little sneak peek into the last couple chapters or the sequel...  
  
I've recently set up an email account especially for FanFiction. Before, I had been using my regular email, and was apprehensive about sending out alerts for new chapters. Since I'm not as paranoid about this account, I'm going to do alerts, so tell me if you want to be added to the list. And if you have any questions or ideas for me, I'd be more than happy to read and reply, so send them to lana-la-bananayahoo.com.  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!  
  
lana-la-banana  
  
Disclaimer—I am not affiliated with Joanne Kathleen Rowling or AOL Time Warner Company, and have no claim to Harry Potter or other characters of the series. This story is written solely for my enjoyment and that of those reading it. I am not making any money off the publishing of it on FanFiction.net.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Chapter 14  
  
Avalon Strip  
  
Sunlight filtered through the long windows and penetrated Hermione's eyelids, which fluttered open a few seconds later. She smiled, closed her eyes and buried her head even deeper into the pillow. Hermione let herself fall into a light nap, the morning sun warming her face. Her eyes had barely been shut for two minutes when music blared from invisible speakers around the room.  
  
Hermione could hear Jules groan in the bed over.  
  
"Someone turn the music off!" Jules cried, pulling her pillow over her head. Hermione, however, sat up and rubbed her eyes. Cara was getting out of her bed and walking to the stereo set in the corner, and Scottie-Anne was nowhere to be seen.  
  
The music dwindled down to a low purr and Cara pulled back the sheer curtains that covered the windows, allowing more light to enter the room.  
  
"Too...bright...too...early!" Jules' muffled voice came from under the pillow.  
  
"Come on Jules, it's 8:30 and we got to sleep in. Rise and shine."  
  
Juliet pulled her head out from under the pillow only long enough to glare at Cara. "You rise, you shine, I'm going back to bed." She buried her head again.  
  
"Sorry about this Hermione. She's not really a morning person."  
  
"It's alright." Hermione stretched her arms upward then climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.  
  
When she returned ten minutes later, Jules was awake and brushing out her short blond hair.  
  
"So, Hermione. Scottie-Anne said that you needed to borrow some clothes?"  
  
"My trunk got misplaced somewhere between here and New York," Hermione explained.  
  
"That's rotten luck. Do you want to borrow some of my stuff for today?"  
  
"That would be great," Hermione said. "Thank you so much."  
  
"No problem," Jules said, vaulting off the bed and walking over to a dresser. "Your coloring's a little different than mine, but I'm sure we can find something."  
  
She dug around for a moment then pulled out a shirt in a dark periwinkle color and tossed it to Hermione. "Here. Sydney has the cutest skirt that goes just perfectly with that. Hold on and I'll go ask her for it."  
  
"Alright," Hermione said surveying the shirt with a bit of disdain. It seemed rather short, but maybe that was just her.  
  
Jules reappeared a few minutes later with a white skirt. "There you go. Now go try it on...I want to see how it looks."  
  
Hermione obliged and to her dismay, she found that the shirt was too short. The white band at the bottom stopped right above her bellybutton and despite furious tugs on her part, it would not come down any further. The white cap sleeves were find and she could live with the two inch cut at the neckline's center, but the length was too short. The one part of the ensemble she really liked was the skirt. It stopped right below her knees, and swayed as she turned.  
  
After another fruitless tug at the shirt's elasticy bottom, Hermione emerged from the changing unit.  
  
"That looks so cute on you!" Jules exclaimed.  
  
"The shirt's a little short, don't you think?"  
  
Jules snorted in a very unladylike manner. "It's suppose to be short. And besides it's nothing compared to what Marleigh wears."  
  
"Okay," Hermione said, still tugging at the bottom of the shirt.  
  
"Don't pull at it; it will bunch up," Jules instructed. "Laurel and Cara are about ready to go down for breakfast if you want to go with them."  
  
"Alright." Hermione started to pull on the high-heeled boots she had worn all yesterday, already dreading having to spend another day in them.  
  
"You can't wear those with that outfit. Here—you can borrow my Pumas."  
  
Hermione could object to the shirt, but every sensible cell in her body told her not to reject a pair of sneakers.  
  
"And what are you planning on doing with your hair? It would be so cute if you straightened it and then did like a messy bun. I could do it for you if you want."  
  
"That's so sweet of you. Thanks." Inside, Hermione was screaming. She felt like a Barbie doll controlled by someone else. As nice as here roommates were, she was ready for her trunk back.  
  
Jules straightened Hermione's hair with a tap of her wand and used her fingers to pull the hair into a messy ponytail. She flicked her wand and invisible bobby pins contoured Hermione's hair into an extremely messy bun.  
  
"Thank you. It looks so cute."  
  
Hermione shoved her wand and what little money she had into a borrowed purse and then went downstairs with Cara and Laurel.  
  
The Great Hall was packed, excitement for the day in Los Angeles filling the air as the girls walked over to the Tashbaan table. Hermione felt a slight smile come across her face as she noticed a platinum blond head sitting at the table. Cara lead Hermione to a set of seats across from Draco.  
  
"Good morning," Draco said, a genuine smile spreading across his face.  
  
"Good morning to you too." It was then that she noticed the blonde sitting next to Draco.  
  
"Hi. You must be Hermione. I'm Marleigh Paris."  
  
"It's nice to met you." Hermione might have felt like a Barbie doll, but Marleigh was a living one—Perfectly highlighted blond hair, sky blue eyes, and impossibly small halter-top complete with an authentic Tiffany's necklace around her neck.  
  
Cara was slightly less diplomatic in her response.  
  
"Well Marleigh, this is the first time I've seen you at the Tashbaan table...ever." Hermione noticed for the first time just how close Marleigh was sitting to Draco and felt a strange emotion come over her. She knew that she had no right to feel it. Marleigh had right to sit next to him in all her blond glory, but Hermione couldn't help it.  
  
Marleigh smirked. "I almost didn't see you there Cara. That's quite a feat considering how curly your hair is. It's like the anti-christ of proper hair maintenance."  
  
"At least I can still see my natural color." Hermione watched the debate silently. Marleigh seemed to be everything Scottie-Anne and Jules had described her as.  
  
Marleigh just scoffed and turned back to Draco to finish their conversation.  
  
"Be careful," Cara whispered to Hermione. "Marleigh's marking her territory. She wants Draco and if you don't make a move she will."  
  
"And I have no right to stop her." Hermione helped herself to some scrambled eggs.  
  
Breakfast passed quickly, Cara and Marleigh throwing as many insults as they could think up at each other. Professor Callaway stood up at the meal's end, magically enhancing her voice to fill the whole hall.  
  
"If you are going to Los Angeles, you need to check out with your house moderator before leaving the campus. The buses will leave Avalon Strip a precisely five o'clock. It would be wise to be there at least fifteen minutes early.  
  
"But before you leave, I would like to introduce to you our exchange students from Hogwarts School in the United Kingdom. I will hope that you will make them feel at home. Hermione and Draco will you please step up?"  
  
Hermione's cheeks burned as she stood for a moment before sitting down as quickly as was considered polite.  
  
"And you are dismissed. I will see you at six." The hall exploded into noise as people pushed to get out the door.  
  
Cara pulled Hermione through the crowd to where Scottie-Anne and a few others were standing.  
  
"So you survived your first encounter with Marleigh. Congratulations," Scottie-Anne said sarcastically. "Isn't she just a lovely person?"  
  
"Scottie-Anne's just being cynical. Correct, but cynical," Jules said. "Anyways, are you ready for some Los Angeles shopping?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm excited," Hermione said genuinely.  
  
They walked out into the bright California sunlight where several large vans stood, awaiting occupants.  
  
"Here, this one's empty." Scottie-Anne pulled open the door to a giant navy blue van.  
  
"Our home away from home," Jules said sardonically. "We've spent half our lives in here."  
  
Hermione climbed into the farthest back row of seats and leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the window.  
  
"Hey." Hermione turned her head to see Draco sliding into the seat next to her.  
  
"Hey." Hermione prepared to make the small talk that seemed to dominate her conversation with Draco lately.  
  
"Draco! What a surprise. I never guessed I would run into you here." Hermione could feel the corners of her mouth turning up at that bold-faced lie. Marleigh wouldn't have come anywhere near a Tashbaan van unless she had something to gain—Draco. Apparently, her want was great and Hermione couldn't help but be annoyed.  
  
Jules was past annoyed. "Marleigh, get out of our van. Now!"  
  
The van began to move and Marleigh gave a satisfied smile.  
  
"It seems a little late to leave," she said, her face saying oh too clearly 'deal with it.' She then turned back to her newest conquest.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at the blatant flirting going on next to her. She finally leaned forward and joined in with Scottie-Anne and Clark's conversation, wanting to drown out the words being said just to her right.  
  
The trip seemed to take less time than it had the night before, and before Hermione realized it, they were in the heart of Los Angeles. The van pulled up to an antique clothing store and the doors opened, letting the warm air penetrate the vehicle.  
  
Everyone pilled out of the van, Marleigh still clinging to Draco and Hermione feeling the slightest bit irritated.  
  
Scottie-Anne caught up with Hermione as they were walking through the sliding doors.  
  
"Don't worry about Marleigh. The boys will go into Quidditch Unlimited, she'll get bored out of her mind and by the time we met up with the boys for lunch, Draco will be all yours."  
  
Hermione didn't bother to correct her.  
  
The store was filled with out-of-date clothing, everything faded and ridden with holes. There wasn't a single customer in the shop, save for the hordes of Calorman students. Scottie-Anne waved to the woman behind the counter and lead the way into one of the changing cubicles at the back of the store, where Hermione was herded into one with Jules, Cara, Laurel and a few other girls. The cubical, larger than usually found in shops, was dominated by the presence of a magnificent gold-framed mirror. The ornate border was decorated by emerald spotted vines, spiraling down the sides. A massive emerald topped the mirror, bordered by slightly less massive rubies.  
  
Scottie-Anne pulled the door shut, increasing the claustrophobic tendency of the changing room. "Whoever's closest to the mirror, open the gateway please."  
  
Cara pulled out her wand, a trim 13-inch holly wand containing a Chinese fireball heartstring, and tapped the emerald and rubies in rapid succession. The mirror dissolved in a glittering waterfall, exposing an opening behind it.  
  
"Welcome to Avalon Strip," Cara said stepping through the mirror archway. Hermione followed her through, her eyes widening to immense proportions.  
  
While Diagon Alley possessed old-world charm with its knobby cobblestones and quaint buildings, Avalon Strip was all corners and angles in bold colors providing a modern feel. Store signs flashed different colors and all the buildings, while solid colors, seemed to possess the faintest metallic luster.  
  
Hermione followed the other girls habitually, drinking in every detail of her surroundings. The amazement she had felt her first time in Diagon Alley was nothing compared to this. The shops alone overpowered her.  
  
The first one to catch her eye was 'Potions in Motion,' whose sign guaranteed sale of every potion ingredient known to the wizarding world, including the very rare hen's teeth displayed in the shop window at eight galleons a tooth.  
  
Next to it stood Quidditch Unlimited, a towering three-story building that, from the looks of it, was chock-full of everything needed to play, in Hermione's opinion, the over-rated game. Ron and Harry would have given their two front teeth to be standing where she was. A smile tugged at the corners of Hermione's mouth as she though of them.  
  
Scottie-Anne lead the way into the building across the street, the one that Hermione could easily identify as Gringotts. The goblin doorman smirked as he pulled the glass doors open for them. The clutter she knew from the London bank was gone, replaced by a freakishly neat interior.  
  
Scottie-Anne stepped up to the nearest goblin checker.  
  
"Calorman account 741." She handed him a thin silver key, which he took and inserted into a key-hole on a pedestal on which a black track rested, its' ends disappearing through small archways in the wall. Seconds after the insertion a milky color globe with a faint glitter appeared through the archway and rolled to a rest in front of the goblin, who presented it to Scottie-Anne.  
  
Scottie-Anne opened it's top, revealing a considerable amount of gold galleons. She pulled out a small stack and pushed it towards the goblin. "Can I exchange this for dollars?" Another small golden stack disappeared into her wallet as she waited for the transaction.  
  
Hermione was amazed by the simplicity of the procedure. She had been prepared for a scream-inducing trip into the depths of the continent.  
  
Cara saw the look on Hermione's face and offered a response. "Since they're swamped with Calorman students on Avalon weekends, they rigged up this system so they wouldn't have to make a couple hundred trips to the vaults."  
  
"Thanks. I was wondering about that."  
  
As Scottie-Anne was replacing her wallet in her Louis Vuitton purse, her fingers brushed against a pale blue parchment envelope and a puzzled look crossed her face for a moment before she remembered its purpose.  
  
"Hermione, I almost forgot. Professor Callaway wanted me to give this to you. They transferred your London account into a Calorman account."  
  
Hermione opened the envelope and found a slender silver key and an index card on which was written 'Account #943'... her account. A slight feeling of euphoria filled her for a moment at the idea of her own account before the realization that she had no idea how much money was in her account or how much she should take out.  
  
Subsiding her momentary panic, Hermione carefully surveyed each girl's withdrawal, and when it was her turn at the counter, she knew exactly how much she wanted.  
  
As the goblin presented her with her globe, Hermione pried open the top. Inside rested what appeared to be only a fraction of her Gringotts account, the rest of which Hermione hoped was in an underground vault. She took out about 10 galleons to transfer to dollars.  
  
"You might want to take out a little more if you need to get new clothing," said Jules, leaning against the counter casually. "For the most part we wear muggle clothing and in Los Angeles that usually isn't cheap."  
  
Hermione dutifully shelled out another ten to add to the pile and took another twenty galleons for her purse.  
  
Jules mock applauded. "We'll make a shopaholic out of you yet." Hermione's cheeks darkened slightly as the goblin counted out the crisp dollar bills which she promptly tucked into her wallet.  
  
"Everyone's financials taken care of?" Scottie-Anne asked. Everyone acknowledged her in some way and they moved towards the front entrance.  
  
Back in the sunshine that filled Avalon Strip, the group split up, spreading out to every corner of the shopping center. Hermione followed Scottie-Anne and Jules, having no idea where to go otherwise. They lead the way down the street, passing by shops filled with spell books that Hermione was dying to visit, and magical bakeries from which the most delectable, mouth-watering aromas emanated. After surpassing most of the stores, Jules and Scottie Anne turned into one of the only stores Hermione didn't want to visit. Their shop window exhibited their newest non-smear eye shadow in 'twenty-four luscious colors for autumn' and their shelves were filled with every cosmetic known to muggle and wizard. Hermione greatly lacked Jules and Scottie-Anne's enthusiasm as they entered the store, listening to the two girls' excited chatter about whether not they had restocked their selection 24-hour lipstick and pretending to be interested.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Hermione could have sworn that Jules and Scottie-Anne had tried on every shade present in the shop, and were going around for second opinions.  
  
"Do you like?" Scottie-Anne asked, spraying a cloud of 'Glimmering Goddess' in Hermione's face.  
  
"It's very nice," Hermione said, choking back her first comment—"Please chain me up in solitary confinement and torture me with every torment- inducing instrument known to wizard before you make me smell another perfume."  
  
"It's a little strong," Jules commented, wrinkling her nose. "Too much."  
  
"I think you're right." Scottie-Anne replacing the bottle on the shelf. "How about this one?"  
  
Hermione spared herself having to answer by pretending to be absorbed with her study of the ingredients on the side of a lip liner she found in a nearby display.  
  
"That shade's too dark for you," Jules said, "you want a lighter color."  
  
"That's alright," Hermione said quickly replacing the thin tube. "I was just looking."  
  
"Well, if you lost your trunk, surely you need to restock your make-up."  
  
Hermione tried to explain that she didn't wear make-up and therefore had no use for industrial amounts of cosmetics, but her comments fell on deaf ears as Jules and Scottie-Anne were too busy deciding what eye shadow went with her "warm brown" eyes. Hermione watched in horror as they put together a collection to rival Parvati's.  
  
"You do realize that I'm not planning to pay for all that," Hermione said as Jules added yet another tube of eyeliner to the basket.  
  
"Don't be absurd," Scottie-Anne said. "Jules and I are going to help you pay."  
  
"No, you aren't, because I'm not buying it."  
  
Five minutes later, both sides still heavily defended their argument, but in the end, Hermione ended up helping pay for the entire array of cosmetics that she would never use and would eventually send to Parvati and Lavender as souvenirs.  
  
"Well that was a successful trip," Jules said optimistically, as they walked out of the store, their arms laden with bags.  
  
Hermione snorted in response.  
  
"Once you see how beneficial this are, you'll thank us for forcing you to buy them," Scottie-Anne said sagely. "Where do you think we should go now? My vote goes to Chocolate Enchantment." Hermione perked up—it sounded like the delicious smells that filled the air were going to be included in the next stop.  
  
"Choice seconded. I'm starving," Jules said. "Hard to believe it, but we were looking at make-up for almost an hour."  
  
"That's not shocking," Hermione said in an undertone as they entered the chocolate store, the delicious aromas making their stomachs rumble and mouths water. Laid out before them was chocolate in every shape and form. Brownies, chocolate bars, fudge, malted milk balls, cookies. Milk chocolate, dark, white, flavored, with and without almonds. Hermione was overwhelmed with choices.  
  
After much debate, Scottie-Anne decided on dark chocolate fudge with mint flavoring, Jules got a triple chocolate cookie and Hermione purchased three chocolate dipped strawberries. Munching on their chocolate snacks, they made their way down the sidewalk, looking in shop windows as they went. Hermione was licking the chocolate off her fingers as Jules pulled her into a dress robes store.  
  
Having no need for dress robes between that moment and when she got her trunk back, Hermione only looked through the robes, running her hands over the smooth silks and satins, and occasionally providing opinion for the ones that the other two girls singled out.  
  
"Hermione, it's your turn to decide where we go," Jules said as they emerged from the dress shop half an hour later.  
  
"Do you know any good book stores?"  
  
Jules looked at her in surprise but directed the group to Legendary Literature, where Hermione spent an enjoyable three-quarters of an hour paging through the spellbooks that lined the walls, while Scottie-Anne and Jules read the newest edition of Teen Witch.  
  
"Are you really buying all those?" Jules said wrinkling up her noise as Hermione boosted an armload of books onto the counter.  
  
"Of course! Do you know how long I've been looking for '**An Advanced Study of Ancient Wizards in the Far East'**? And I've never seen these books before in England..."  
  
"Okay, I get it," Jules said jokingly. "Just spare me the details."  
  
"We better get moving. We're meeting everyone for lunch in fifteen minutes," Scottie-Anne said, taking one of Hermione's monster-sized bags.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said struggling with the other bag.  
  
The girls made their way back through the mirror into the changing cubicle of the antique clothing store.  
  
"Here, we can leave your books here." Scottie-Anne lifted one of the bags over the counter and handed it to the saleslady on the other side, taking the ticket she was given. "Don't lose this. You'll need it to get your books back." She passed the ticket with the number 45A on it to Hermione, who tucked it in her purse.  
  
"How far is this restaurant?" Hermione asked as the bright California sun beat down on them.  
  
"About two blocks." Hermione spent the entire blocks of the trip trying to drink in every detail of muggle Los Angeles: the stores, the people in the street, the flashy cars that seemed to rocket past.  
  
"Here we are," Scottie-Anne said, pushing opening the glass doors of California Pizza Kitchen and letting the aroma of cooking pizzas, spicy tomato pesto, and pepperoni to permeate the air around them. She led the way to a table in the back where a dozen other Calorman students were already sitting, Draco among them talking animatedly to Clark and another boy Hermione faintly remembered as Cody.  
  
Hermione smiled slightly as she silently slid into the booth next to Scottie-Anne and across from Draco. Draco's face broke fully into a smile as he saw her, a look so different from the smirk he usually wore.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" he asked good-naturedly.  
  
"Very much so. Have you been to Legendary Literature yet? They have an immense selection of historical texts."  
  
"Really? Do you remember if they had a book titled **An In-depth Study of Famous Wizards of Ancient Egypt and Their Contributions to Modern Magic**? Flourish and Blotts haven't had it in stock for the past year."  
  
"I think I saw it, but I'm not sure. I know they had quite a few books on Ancient Egyptian Wizards."  
  
Scottie-Anne butted into the conversation. "So, Draco. What happened to Marleigh? She didn't seem too eager to leave your side this morning."  
  
"She's not really into Quidditch and spending two hours in Quidditch Unlimited strained her a little too much. I haven't seen her in a couple hours."  
  
"It must be fun having your own stalker," Scottie-Anne said lightheartedly.  
  
"To be completely honest, I was growing homesick for the constant presence of Pansy Parkinson. It's just too quiet without someone following you along. But there's one thing you must know about Pansy: It's not a pretty face, I grant you, but underneath its flabby exterior is an enormous lack of character."  
  
It took Hermione a moment to register what he had said, but once she understood, she burst out in laughter.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The rest of the afternoon passed by quickly, getting new clothes to wear until her trunk was found and spending time with Draco in the bookstore, pouring over the tiny text of the dusty tomes in Legendary Literature. Even the reappearance of Marleigh as they were boarding the buses could not dampen Hermione's spirits. She and Draco spent the duration of the trip having a vigorous conversation with Scottie-Anne and Clark about the best kind of chocolate in Chocolate Enchantment. Hermione thought it was the Turtle Fudge, Scottie-Anne believed it to be the mint chocolate liqueur balls, while Draco argued it was the Chocolate covered cashew clusters, and Clark was inclined to think it was the chocolate cheesecake. By the end of the trip, there was no agreement, but everyone had worked up an appetite talking about food.  
  
After dinner in the Great Hall, the entire 10th grade of Tashbaan crowded around the television in the common room to watch a movie. Hermione ended up sitting next to Draco, and by the end of the movie, her head was resting on his shoulder.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Like it? Hate it? Please drop me a review and tell me. I love constructive criticism, and if you think I can improve in any way, I'd love to hear it.  
  
I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't as interesting, but I promise that it will get a lot better. Chapter 16 is extremely pleasing and I'm proud of Chapter 17. So hang in there a little longer!  
  
lana-la-banana 


End file.
